


The Vampire's Human

by JoyHale



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Supernatural Elements, human!Jared, vampire!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jared was born as a human. Now that might seem completely normal to you, but he was born into a family of werewolves. Ashamed of their son, Jared's parents keep him away and hidden from the rest of the world. Now seventeen, Jared's world turns upside down when a mysterious green-eyed vampire pops up in his life.In which is one old prophecy, one human, one soulmate and lots of crappy humor.





	1. What's my lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys... I'm back. This story has been flooding in my mind, like, forever, so I finally wrote it down. I plan on updating every Friday, and I'll make sure to stick to that. So, in this chapter, you can't expect any smut, or anything, take it maybe like something like a prologue, maybe? :D Nevermind, enjoy it!

Jared knew something was wrong the moment his parents called for him.

"Mr. Jared, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki require your presence in his office." Their old butler, Werner, dusted some invisible speck from his sleeve as he calmly watched Jared, who was currently cuddled up in his bed, reading Verne's _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ for the third time. His reading options were limited and consisting of what Werner and their old cook Gemma gave him, so every book he owned had been read at least three times.

"Mine presence?" Jared almost squeaked. "Why?"

Werner just watched him with sad, almost apologetical eyes before slowly backing away from the room. "Please follow me, sir." The butler was the only one who bothered to call him 'sir'. No one else made the effort to sound like they respected him; why would they, anyway? He was just a human, a weak, slow and pathetic being in a house - and pack - full of werewolves. He was nothing, even in the eyes of his own parents. The moment they found out he was human, they threw him away in disgust, kept him locked down and hidden from the rest of the world.

Jared untangled himself from the sheets and rosed up, his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess. He didn't shower today 'cause he really wasn't expecting this, and uncertainty bit his lip. He would get yelled at if he showed like this, but if he'd take a few minutes to groom himself he'd get punished and yelled at too for coming late. Jared sighed and peeked into the hallway, seeing Werner waiting for him, but it was obvious he would like to get going.

Trying to do something with his hair and failing, Jared hesitantly stepped out of his room and quietly closed the doors. His room was on the opposite side of their mansion than the rooms of the rest of his family. 

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Werner tried to cheer him up with an encouraging smile but failed. Even the butler had to know that was a lie. His parents always called him only if the announcement they were about to make was life-changing. Last time they called him to say his granny died. 

Jared tried hard not to think of all the bad things his parents might surprise him with on the way to the dining room. _We decided you're not good enough to live in a house. From now on, you're sleeping in the backyard._

As Jared walked behind Werner through the house, he kept his eyes down. They passed quite a number of the pack members on their way, all of them giving him curious looks.  _What was a human doing in the heart of their pack?_  None of them knew who he was, Jared was sure of that. It would make his father look weak if the world knew he had a completely human son. The looks he was getting were making him uneasy and wanting to hide under a sheet and stay there. 

Before Jared knew it, they were outside the office, and Jared's heart was in his throat. 

"Werner?" Jared whispered and the old werewolf turned his head to him. He really did look old, in the fading daylight coming through the window, his face looked like someone had rumpled it. When Jared was young, he liked to hear the war-stories which Werner had plenty. Now he couldn't understand what was so fascinating for his six-years-old-self to listen about the terror of Second World War but maybe it was just the single fact that someone was telling his stories, which his parents never did. 

"It'll be just okay, kid," Werner smiled softly and opened the door, stepping inside. "Mr. Jared is here as you requested, sir." He backed away with a slight bow and Jared stepped inside. 

"It took you long enough," Gerald Padalecki growled from his chair - which looked comically small for him - behind the mahogany desk of import. He was all muscles and scars and Jared resisted shivering like he always did when he saw the enormous scar on his father's face, which led across his left eye and closed it forever. It was the symbol of Gerald's status; always reminding everyone that he killed the previous Alpha of the pack. 

"S-sorry, Dad," Jared managed to stutter out. Jared's eyes immediately darted to his brother, Jeff looking all smug, which couldn't mean anything good for Jared - maybe he was about to get some punishment, but he couldn't recall what he did wrong. Jeff caught him staring at him and smiled like a predator, yellow eyes glowing. There were only two words Jared would use when describing his older brother; he was a bad person. Jared used to love him and look up to him until he finally realized Jeff despised him and all he had for him was a punch. Jared always did as he said as a kid, hoping for some kind of affection which never came. 

Gerald scowled. He did not like Jared calling him Dad, remembering him the embarrassment of having a human son. "I mean, sorry sir," Jared hurried to correct himself. 

Jeff shook his head and laughed. "How can you fuck up such a simple order, Jared? God, you're so fucking stupid." Jared's face and neck burned and turned red as he blushed, tears prickling in his eyes. No. He is not going to cry in front of them.

His mother clicked her tongue and Jared immediately knew what was coming."Jeff, darling, we have more important things to focus on." She said it with a smile, but once Sheryl Padalecki looked at Jared and pointed her finger with a perfectly done fingernail at him, the smile was gone and Jared gulped. "Dear Lord, look at you! Could you try _not_ to look like a stable boy?"

Jared lowered his gaze in shame. "Sorry, ma'am." 

"I'm wondering if all humans are like this." Gerald sighed. "Anyway, Jared, there is a reason we called for you." Gerald scowled and shifted in his chair. "We're having a couple of very, very important guests arriving tonight, and I don't want you to ruin anything. You'll stay in your room, you understand? No peeking out like last time. If I catch you outside of your room, there'll be some punishment. It's a huge deal going on here, and if I manage to make this work, our pack will have to stop worrying about... Why am I telling you this? Just go to your room and stay there."

His father waved his hand in a gesture that meant  _just fucking leave already_ and Jared would like to leave very much, but instead to his horror he found himself asking: "And who are the guests?" 

All three members of his family turned their heads to stare at him and he wanted to dig some hole and stay in there. His father exchanged a look with his mother, before slowly saying: "It's none of your business, but if you need to know, it's the Ackles' clan." 

Nodding, Jared backed away, not having a clue who were these Ackles. Obviously, they were really important, but how could Jared know, when nobody tells him anything and he is not allowed to use any kind of media?

 

* * *

 

Jared might've developed a new stage of boredom.

There was the kind you felt in school like minutes were dragging by like snails and you just wanted to go home, for fuck's sake. Then the one you felt when waiting in a line, alongside with anger and want to push everyone aside or scream your lungs out. 

Then there was Jared's boredom - complete and utterly terrible. 

Jared had been in his room for about eight hours now. Usually, he would be allowed to go to the gardens, where he could go for a run, or work in the garden and grow plants, or just pick flowers and put them into his herbal - yeah, he had a herbal. Hey, it's not that lame. 

But now, Jared was expressly told to stay the fuck in his room, and the gleam in his father's eyes when he said it was more than enough to make Jared follow that order. But you can only be in one small room for a certain amount of time before going crazy, and Jared was dangerously close to that point.

Not wanting to read any of the too well-known books, which he could recite from memory, Jared laid sprawled out on his bed, reading in his old thesaurus he got from Gemma, their cook, on his tenth birthday. 

 _Loathe_ , Jared read,  _to abhor, despise, detest_.

He checked the clock. It was about eleven PM. 

 _Alcazar, a Spanish palace or fortress of Moorish origin_.

Yeah, Jared was definitely going nuts. And also, about to pee himself if he wouldn't do a trip to the bathroom soon. 

After another good fifteen minutes of reading the most ridiculous words he had ever heard, Jared just couldn't wait anymore. He didn't visit the toilette for over an eight hours, and hell, he had some basic human needs after all - emphasis on the word  _human_.

Jared slowly opened to door, only enough to peek in the hallway to ensure himself it was empty. His room was far away from the main, representative rooms. No one had any reason to come here, so it should be okay. Gerald's order held him in place, but on the other hand, his bladder was about to explode, so he closed the door silently behind him and practically ran to the toilette.

Once done, Jared opened the door, relieved and about to run back to his room when he... bumped into someone.  _Holy fucking shit._ He was so screwed. 

"Ouch! God, I-I'm sorry..." he managed to stutter out, heart pumping a million miles a minute. 

"No harm done," said a velvety smooth voice, low and with a hint of a smile in it. Jared slowly looked up, only to stare open-mouthed at the man in front of him. The guy was just... beautiful. Breathtaking. With amazingly, almost impossibly green eyes, pale smooth skin, short almost golden hair, and even from his distance Jared saw the freckles on his face. And his body... oh, boy. Jared might've been a seventeen-year-old virgin, but the guy's muscles... 

The Prince Charming smiled and Jared's knees turned into jello, but somehow ha managed to stay on his feet. It would be really embarrassing to faint in front of him. Just when Jared heard some voices coming from downstairs, he realized he shouldn't be out at all, and this was probably one of the super-important guests his father was talking about.

"No, no... I'm really sorry, sir. I-I should go." Jared wanted to get off, but he couldn't seem to turn away from the guy. Like he was magnetic and Jared was hopelessly drawn to him. 

"What's the hurry?" the guy smiled a little and tilted his head to the side, studying Jared. Jared felt his cheeks reddening.

"I... I shouldn't be here," Jared whispered, not sure why was he confessing to a complete stranger. It was like a pull he felt towards him.

"Why so?" Green eyes narrowed.

"I... Well, I-I'm not allowed to be outside." Jared gulped. 

"And yet you are," and in a less than a blink of an eye, the guy was in front of him, slowly licking his lips. "You make it sound like you're kept here against your wish. Like a damsel in distress."

"I'm not any damsel in distress!" Jared managed to snap out of the trans he was in, and took a step back. He shook his head to make it clear and frowned. "And... and I need to go. Good night." 

Once Jared attempted to sneak beside the man, he felt a hand on his wrist and was tugged back. He stared in shock at the pale hand clutching his, the touch icy and making him shiver. "What are you doing?" It came as a whisper, a little waver in his voice. 

"You're really interesting," the guy dipped his head and  _sniffed_. God. Jared tried to yank away, but the other man's grip was irony. One thought ran through Jared's mind; maybe, his father told him to stay away to protect him. Maybe, the guests were dangerous. 

"One would say you're a werewolf, but..." the other man's voice lingered in the air. "You're not. You're a  _human_. With werewolves all over you. How very interesting." His smile looked beautiful and terrifying. "Now, little mortal, what are you doing in a nest full of weres?"

 _Mortal._ "L-let me go." Jared tried his best to not let his voice waver, but failed. "Please." He knew that most of the werewolf alphas didn't take no for an answer, and he trembled. But this man... he didn't look like a werewolf. No, even Jared as a human could tell that. He looked at the arm strongly gripping his and noted the skin was almost translucent. 

Something in Jared's brain finally clicked and he gasped. He tried to jerk away, but the vampire followed. Now he understood, belatedly; Jared's father was making a deal with a vampire clan. That's why they arrived at night, why it was so important for them - it could end the endless fights between werewolves and vampires. 

And now he was about to be eaten by one. Great. Just great. What a lovely ending of a day.

"I..." Jared struggled to breathe, and not to beg for his life. That would be too humiliating and he had some pride left, after all. And not like anyone would care enough to come to rescue him if he screamed. His mouth was suddenly dry and he swallowed hard, trying to think up something.

The vampire seemed to be genuinely amused by Jared's actions. "Oh come on now, pretty boy. Don't say you're afraid of me?" he said, clearly having fun.  Jared kept his mouth shut - he was so not gonna admit he was scared shitless - and tried the one thing he could think of: "Just so you know, Gerald Padalecki is my father. So, if you... drain me, it's going to cause some consequences." His father would most likely thank the vampire, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh," the vampire let out a small laugh. "You think I'm gonna drain you? Feed on you?"

Jared blinked. Then the vampire blinked as he realized something. "You said that... Gerald Padalecki is your father? But you're a human."

Jared stilled. Oh, no. Now this vampire will tell everyone the pack Alpha's got a human son and Jared'll be soon buried in the backyard. "I... Well, I meant... kind of..."

"That's... wow," the vampire seemed stunned. "I mean... For so long and I..." He gripped Jared's hand harder and Jared squeaked.  

Jared had no idea what the vampire was talking about. He was still scared as hell and now confused as fuck as well and everything was becoming too much. He felt dizzy and like fainting - and then he heard voices, which were quickly approaching them and recognized his brother's voice immediately.

"Oh no! Fuck, I mean. Please, let me go, just let me go, I really can't be here..." Jared babbled, everything in him clenching. The vampire gave him a curious look, but eventually really let him go and Jared nearly tripped over himself as he ran to his room. He closed the doors and leaned against them, chest heaving and falling. And it was just in time - once he pressed his ear against the doors, he heard Jeff speaking just outside of his room.

"Here you are, sir. We thought you might've got lost," Jeff said, sounding suspicious. Jared could totally impersonate with that; vampires were known to be sneaky creatures, and considering what just happened, he wasn't a big fan of them. 

The vampire let out a small huff and said, "I just needed some fresh air, and got lost on my way back. That's all." Jared could imagine him shrugging nonchalantly. Everything he did had to be nonchalant or elegant, Jared was sure of that. "You've got quite a big mansion."

"Yeah," Jeff said, voice cold. It was the voice he used when talking with Jared; distanced, cold, hurtful. "We have." 

They left shortly after. When their steps faded away, Jared finally let out the breath he was holding and took a few wobbling steps before collapsing on the bed. His heart was still racing and even though the vampire scared the living daylights out of him, he couldn't help thinking about him. He heard the rumors about vampires being abnormally gorgeous, but man... Jared couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, his lips, his strong arms wrapped around Jared's waist...

God, he was really fucked up.

 

* * *

 

Gerald was really satisfied with how the night turned out. With the former clan's leader finally dead - how Gerald hated that bastard - the new leader was more than open and willing to establish some sort of peace between them. 

"So," Gerald said as he closed the door to his office. "I hope you and all of your... people are getting the best treatment here." Sitting down in his own chair, Gerald gestured to the other chair across the table, but the young vampire chose to lean against a wall instead.  _No, not young_ , Gerald corrected himself. The vampire looked around twenty, but he could be five hundred years old. Oh, these damn vampires, they always gave him goosebumps.

"Oh, don't worry, we're all enjoying our visit very much," the vampire flashed him a smile, "my _people_ and I." Gerald couldn't quite see him, it was like he was lingering at the point between shadows and light, not quite seeable. He could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice though. What, how was he supposed to call his vampires?

"That... I'm glad to hear that. So, Mr. Ackles..." He wanted to get straight to the thing, and write this weird night off and go to sleep. It was so strange to have his house full of vampires, and the tension in the air was almost touchable. Werewolves and vampires just weren't meant to be together, but he'd endure anything to get the peace. He was sick of fighting with the old Ackles, and his son seemed easier to communicate with. 

"Oh, please, just call me Jensen," the vampire smiled again. The smile flashed brightly across the room and showed Gerald the young - old - oh, goddamit - vampire's fangs, sticking out for Gerald and rest of the world to see. It was slightly provocative as if reminding Gerald who was he dealing with. Like he didn't know; the smell of the vampires was lingering in almost every room of the house, smelling like Gerald assumed death would smell like. 

Clearing his throat, Gerald continued. "Alright, Jensen then. I'm sure you know why I invited you here-"

"Yes, you want to close a non-aggression pact. Believe me when I say I want nothing more. Our... clan and pack have been enemies for too long." Now Gerald was sure the vampire wanted to make peace, but didn't expect such an egearness. His werewolf nose was telling him something suspicious was going on there. He just needed to figure out what the catch was.

Trying to look relieved and hoping to get this over with, Gerald grinned."That's great, really great. So, you want to sign a contract or...?" _You'll not beat me in my game,_ was what he thought. He didn't have his pack Alpha status for nothing, after all. 

"I don't think it'll be necessary," Jensen nonchalantly titled his head. "But there is one thing I want in exchange."

Gerald raised an eyebrow.  _Who does this prick think he is?_   "And what would that be?"

The vampire looked him straight in the eye. "Your son."

 

* * *

 

When Jared woke up, he hoped that all of it was just a dream. That none of it happened and no mysterious - and sexy, just for the record - vampire almost gave him a heart attack. But it wasn't - Jared had a bruise on his wrist where the vampire clutched him too hard. 

Jared laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to give sense to what happened, but he just couldn't. The vampire seemed so amazed by the fact that he was a human son of werewolves... maybe too much. Yeah, it was unheard of, but the guy almost seemed in awe. 

Jared was startled by a knock on his door. He almost jumped, quickly getting out of bed and heading for the door. For one long second, he lingered with his hand just above the handle, scared it might be his dad behind the doors, and that someone saw him yesterday after all. Gathering his courage, Jared held his head high to not seem scared and opened the door.

"Werner!" Jared was really glad to see the butler behind the door, a tray with breakfast in his hands.

"Good morning, sir," Werner smiled softly, a German accent creeping in his voice. "Oh, you look like you saw a ghost."

 _Worse_. "Er... I didn't sleep well," Jared lied and took the tray thankfully. "How... how did the evening go?" Jared asked, trying not to show just how much eager he was. 

Werner raised an eyebrow. "It went well, I'd say... I think Mr. Padalecki made some progress with the vampire clan." 

"That... that's great." Jared was too distracted by his thoughts, so he just said, "Thanks for the breakfast, Werner," and practically closed the door in front of the butler's nose. With the tray in his hands, Jared made his way to his table, but he wasn't able to eat much. Instead, he was looking out of the window, wondering. What was the vampire even doing there in the first place? Jared's room was far away from the rooms his parents used as representative when having guests over, so the vampire had no reason to be there. And he had no right to mess so much with Jared's head.

With a sudden rush of inspiration, Jared nearly tripped over himself as he hurried to the door. It was still pretty early in the morning - about seven - and Jared knew nobody from his family would be up so soon. And with the hungover, he hoped they might have from last night, they will sleep at least until noon.

Jared hurried through the hallways, trying to be quiet as he dashed to the library. He was forbidden to go there; hell, he was forbidden to go practically anywhere, but he just wanted some information. Without the internet, it was hard for him to learn new things. 

Opening the doors quietly and sneaking inside, Jared gasped. He hadn't seen the library since he was a small boy and it was amazing. He didn't have time to admire it and Jared tried not to get lost in the books which were in there. So many yet undiscovered, astonishing stories waiting for him. It was tempting, but Jared remained strong, and he was proud of himself when he found an old-looking book simply tilted  _The Cold Ones_. Jared didn't need to think twice to know what the book was about.

He grabbed it and hurried to leave, only stopping dead in his tracks when he thought he heard a noise of opening doors. After awhile while he held absolutely still, he convinced himself he was just paranoid and jogged through the house, panting. 

Smiling triumphantly, Jared turned in the hallway which led to his room and his smile died on his lips. 

"Who's this, Jeff?" the girl who was glued to his brother asked and Jared knew he was in so much trouble. Jeff though just smirked at him, hugging the girl possessively around her waist. She had to be his girlfriend; or his new toy, you might say. From her fragile appearance and petite figure, Jared guessed she was an omega, just the type Jeff liked. He saw Jeff showing the house to several different girls through the last couple of years, so this was nothing new. But Jeff caught him outside of his room. 

"I don't know, Colette," Jeff shrugged and there was something so disturbing in his smile like he knew something that Jared didn't. "Probably some human pet the vampires forgot here. How about I show you the gardens now?" 

They passed by him, Jeff spearing him one last smug smirk over his shoulder before disappearing behind the corner. Jared didn't wait for anything, dashed to his room and once inside, he locked the door. Leaning against the door, he clutched his stolen book tight against his chest. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall and he was shocked to see it was already around eight. He must've spent much more time in the library than he expected. 

Trying to calm down, he dipped down on his bed, opening the book and soon information about vampires were floating through his mind.

_Vampires live on blood; the sun burns them; they have an incredibly fast healing; vampires are infertile; they're really hard to kill, obviously; once vampires find their soul mate, they stay with them for the rest of their life, one hundred percent devoted to their mate._

Now, this part had Jared wondering. _Soul mates._ Werewolves didn't have soul mates, they paired up like humans; once the alpha found the omega or beta he wanted to spend his life with, he marked them and they become mates, but there was no destiny involved. Vampires, on the other hand, had one person who was meant to be with them, their second half. It sounded very romantic and Jared caught himself daydreaming. 

 _Don't be stupid_ , he admonished himself and went back to reading. The hours seemed to fly by, and he found himself finishing the book when the sun was setting down, his head so full he thought it might explode. He let the book fall into his lap and looked around the already dark room, his eyes fixing on the breakfast he didn't touch. He was so caught up in this vampire business he didn't even eat. Once he noticed it, his stomach realized it as well and Jared hurried to the table, shoving the food in his mouth, drinking it down with the cold tea. 

Jared looked outside of his window, chewing on the slightly crusty morning sandwich, and saw the familiar landscape - their gardens, full of flowers and trees and small ponds. Jared loved to be there, to breathe the fresh air and roll around in the grass - hey, don't judge him. It didn't happen very often, but sometimes...

He was cut short from his thoughts with a knock on his door. He remembered he locked it earlier and hesitantly approached the door and whatever was behind it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Jared, it's me. Could you open the door?" Jared was relieved to recognize Werner's voice and opened the door to see their butler with a worried expression on his face.

"Jared ..." The butler cleared his throat. It was the first time in a long time since he was a little boy Werner called him only Jared. "Your father insist you pack your things."

Jared just stared at him for a good few moments, plainly frozen to spot. "I... What? Pack... my... what?" Maybe it was his punishment? For leaving his room? Someone must've seen him last night or Jeff told on him that he saw him this morning to their dad. Now Jared will be taken away somewhere, and... God, he couldn't even form a single thought out of the shock.

The corner's of the butler's mouth drooped down. "Boy... I honestly don't have any answers for you. Mr. Padalecki didn't tell me any information, I just hope..." he trailed off, and Jared never got to know what he hoped for. "Please, just pack a few stuff and I'll wait for you here."

Still trying to process the shock, Jared turned around and acting on autopilot, he took out the ancient duffel he had under his bed. The one he stole from his brother when fifteen, planning on running away, which never happened. Maybe if he did run away, now this wouldn't be happening. Or he would be dead, on the other hand. 

Jared's hands were shaking as he grabbed the few poor pieces of clothes and shoved them in the duffel bag, his mind for once hollow. Pack things... was that a code word for being ripped apart by very hungry and very angry wolves? Jared so hoped not.

Jared looked at his new book, the one about vampires, laying at the top of his crumbled sheets, and spontaneously grabbed it, as well as his thesaurus after a while of hesitating, purely of nostalgia. His duffel was comically weightless, and pretty much all of his belongings, except for his books, were there. That made Jared's heart sink, but Werner was calling for him again before he could really sink into the misery.

Jared left his room with a shaky breath, looking at the small space he hated, maybe for the last time.  _Stop with the dark thoughts!_ he shouted mentally at himself, but this situation didn't look positive or good for him in any way.

Werner led him through the house to the foyer, where his dad was standing, towering over everyone in sight. "What always takes you so long?" Gerald growled and looked at his clocks. "Did you pack your things?"

"Y-yes, sir," Jared stuttered, gesturing towards the duffel bag in his hand. "I... May I ask what is going on?"

"I made a deal with the Ackles clan yesterday," Jared's father said, not looking at him. 

"Wow, I mean, that's great sir!"

"Part of the deal was that the vampires take you with them."

"I...  what?"


	2. No one knew me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it's already Saturday, I was so tired I passed out last night. Nevermind, here you go!

There was no time for goodbyes.

Or better; there was no need for goodbyes.

Jared was led out of the house before he could even register what was happening. His father's hand was strongly gripping his, preventing Jared from trying to run away. It was dark outside, something around nine in the evening, the air cold and breezy. Jared shivered all over, and not just out of the cold. 

"Dad?" Jared's voice was nothing more than a whisper, and his father either didn't hear him or just simply pretended he didn't. Jared glanced over his shoulder at their house, at the warm light coming through the opened door, Werner's silhouette still visible. Jared always thought of the mansion as a prison, but now he would do anything to go back inside.

The vampires were taking him with them.

Like what? Food? Pet? Toy? Slave? Jared felt tears prickling in his eyes and didn't even try to cover it. His whole body was shaking violently, but Gerald just dragged him further. 

"D-dad," Jared tried it again, and this time Gerald heard it, and stopped dead in his tracks for a second, before turning to Jared and slapping him across his face. 

"Do not," he hissed, "call me like that."

Jared's cheek was burning, his heart clenching, and he nodded. "O-of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

His father one functional eye narrowed before he let out a small huff and continued to walk, dragging Jared behind him like a rag doll. Soon after that Jared lost the house out of sight and darkness surrounded them. 

Now that was going to be his life - very short life, he assumed - from now on. Darkness. Constant, bloodthirsty darkness.

Jared'd never left the house or the gardens belonging to it, so he had no idea where his father was heading. He was scared shitless, and it was becoming hard to breathe. He spent his whole life in one house, always surrounded by four walls and a ceiling. 

 _Agoraphobia_. He read about it in his thesaurus; the fear of open spaces.

"I..." Jared' throat was clenching and tried to say something, that he needed a break, some water, maybe to lie down and cuddle on himself, but before he could finish the sentence, a light appeared in front of them and soon Jared realized it was headlights of a car. An old, rusty pick-up truck, to be exact. Jared had honestly never seen a car in such a state. He always saw the shiny, new cabriolets and jeeps glistening in the sunlight from his window, dreaming about what it would feel like to actually drive a car, to be in a cabriolet and feel the wind in his hair. 

So what, he was a sap. He was allowed to. 

By the senses, which Jared didn't have, his father somehow recognized the people who were still hidden from Jared's human eyes and relaxed his tensed body a little bit. Jared would lie if he would tell he never envied his family supernatural powers. He always longed to be like them, it would make his life so much easier - but on the other hand, if he would be growing up like a werewolf, with a family who didn't despise him, Jared dreaded what would he become. Maybe something like Jeff -smug, arrogant, coldhearted asshole. 

"Kane? Murray?" Gerald yelled out in the dark and was responded with a series of heavy footsteps. Just before the vampires came into light and Jared's sight, he heard a muttered, "Like he is whistling at his dogs." The next moment two very handsome, very translucent, and very dead men appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

Both of them were blond, one had longer hair and calm expression, the other one sky-blue eyes, smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Certainly not how would you imagine vampires - where was the blood, the cape, all of that Dracula-ish crap?

"Padalecki, how very nice to see you again," the one with short hair bowed, mockingly and smirked at Jared's father. Jared couldn't believe his eyes. "Is this an acceptable greeting for the pack's Alpha?"

"I know you vampires think you're invincible, but this is -" Gerald growled, but Shorthairs cut him off.

"I know, I know, unrespectful. I really took your advice from yesterday, y'know, and I'll never call you buddy again. That's why I was asking -"

"Chad, just shut the fuck up," The other vampire rolled his eyes and made a face at his companion. "I'm sorry, sir," he looked apologetically at Jared's dad, who was just buzzing with the want to kill them both, and whose vein on his neck looked like it was gonna explode. It was a funny thing to watch, really. 

All of a sudden, the cheeky vampire's gaze landed on him and his face lightened, like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, you must be Jared!" He rushed toward him, abruptly hugging him which gave Jared goosebumps all over his body and a feeling like death embraced him, before jerking away as he realized he was scaring the living daylights out of Jared.

"Geez, sorry," Chad grinned and the smile reached his eyes, lighting his entire face. "I'm just a really touchy-feely kind of guy. Sorry that I didn't notice you before, the stink of your dad completely bashed your tiny human smell away."

Seeing his father's face right now, Jared had an urge to giggle. He suppressed it, of course, and reminded himself that he was supposed to be scared shitless right now. He was, of course, but he had to wonder... why were the vampires so _not_ vampirish?

Gerald cleared his throat and Jared looked at him, instantly losing the easy feeling he had for a few seconds. The shadows, that were thrown by the headlights of the vampire-pick-up on his face, put emphasis on his scar and it looked terrifying. 

"If this is all," he said and looked directly at Jared, "I suppose I should be going back. My wife is waiting for me." He was already half-turned to the direction of their house, ready to get away from there, from Jared; from his disappointing, never good enough son.  _I bet it feels good, right_ , Jared thought,  _to finally get rid of the humiliation that I am._

The vampires looked at each other, surprised; there was some sort of silent communication between them, but Jared got the message - why aren't they saying their goodbyes, where are the tears? Jared wanted to correct them, say that they were actually helping his family, and the only tears Gerald would show would be happy tears. 

"Right," Jared uttered, numbly, his mouth going on without his permission, "mom is waiting for you, dad. You should go, you're probably throwing a party, right? Finally getting rid of the biggest disappointment in your life, doesn't it feel great?" All the hurt, the sadness, the anger, the heartbreak, the loneliness Jared felt over the years, his entire life, finally gathered up in him and bursted out, and Jared was screaming before he knew it.

"Yeah, go, and never come back! What kind of father are you, giving your child to these bloodsucking monsters? But you'd have to care enough to give a damn, in the first place! Go to your perfect slutty Jeff, who is everything and I'm nothing! I hate you! I hate you! I hate all of you!" 

Jared's tears bubbled up and spilled over and he was crying, crying and screaming. The knowledge that he would never have to see his father again gave him the courage to do this, to finally get this off his chest, where it was squeezing and making his heart ache for decades.

"But I loved y-you. I-I always loved you. But you... y-you never loved me!"

There was shocked silence, his father's eyes unreadable, the vampires' shocked, and angry maybe, a little disgusted, Jared couldn't recognize it, he was crying too hard and the only sounds that were heard were his sobs and his erratic breathing, and his heartbeat, roaring in his ears. This was his worst nightmare, this was a salvation, this was too much.

Without another word, Jared climbed into the old truck, busting the doors after him. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window, breathing in the cold night air, tears silently running down his cheeks. He never felt this alone, the feeling was horrible, the worst thing Jared ever left, like something sharp was stabbed into his heart, and it was trying to rip his heart out of his chest.

After a while, Jared heard heavy footsteps heading in the oposite direction, the last glimpse of his father he would ever get. And that was good, really, because after he just did, he could never look his father in the eyes again.

Before the vampires climbed into the car, everything became too fuzzy and just too much and Jared passed out. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Son of a bitch," one voice was saying, raspy and low, with a slight British accent. 

"Asshole," another voice cheered in. Jared knew this one.

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Motherfucker."

"Piece of shit."

Jared groaned and rolled over, disoriented and the colorful conversation immediately stopped. Jared blinked and was surprised to see he was in... in a car, and his back was killing him.  _What the fuck?_ Jared thought, a few seconds before everything went back to him in a slideshow of horror. His cheeks reddened and burned as the humiliation of his actions washed over him. He was acting mindless, like a kid; what the vampires must have think of him now? 

And why was he caring what they think of him anyway?

"Hey, Jared, you're awake!" One of the vampires, Chad, cheered and turned around from the shotgun seat to stare at him. "I'm really glad, we were worried you died over there."

"I... I'm alive," Jared muttered, still trying to wrap his mind around this situation. "But a cup of coffee would make me feel alive much more."

Chad laughed and bounced the other vampire in the shoulder. "See, Chris, he is okay! He is even trying to be sassy! Not emotionally drained, I told ya!" Jared could see Chris roll his eyes in the back view mirror.

"Chad, what did we say about that thing? What was that... Oh,  _tact_." 

"Geez, you're horrible. Jared," Chad turned to him again. "Are you emotionally drained?" 

"Am I... what?" Jared struggled to sit up. "I guess... not?" He said it like a question, not sure what was wanted from him. 

"Chad, don't traumatize the kid," Chris snapped, and Jared already knew he liked him. Even

"Hey, I'm not traumatizing him! I'm having a normal, human conversation with him, I'm even avoiding the topics you said I should avoid, and you didn't even notice, I didn't talk about immortality, or blood or feeding or his father -"

"Chad!" Chris looked like he had an urge to facepalm himself, but couldn't 'cause he was driving. "Just shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Alright, change of topic," Chad clapped his hands and shot Jared a grin. "We were playing  _Call Jared's Father Names_ , wanna join?"

Jared looked from one to another. "Are you guys sure you're vampires?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make them angry. He was still subconsciously waiting for Chris to pull over so they could drain him and then dump his body in some trashcan, so he could be found by some homeless man and then be everywhere in the news, with police asking people to help identify him. 

Jared was just naturally pessimistic.

The vampires looked at each other, again with the silent communication thing, before Chad burst out laughing. "Yeah..." he said between laughs, "we're pretty sure. I could drain some squirrel if you would like me to, y'know, to demonstrate you, but firstly, squirrels are disgusting and secondly, you would most likely faint -"

Chris slapped Chad across his head and Chad cried out. "Help, help, domestic violence!"

"Stop scaring the kid, Chad!" Chris growled and in his, gaze Jared saw some of the animalistic fure he expected from vampires. That was immediately gone though, as Chris saw Chad rubbing his reddening cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said way more quiet and calm, "I shouldn't have hit you."

"Damn right you shouldn't," Chad muttered and blew up his cheeks and just looked like an angry kid. Seriously, was this some sort of Twilight thing? Were they gonna shine in the sunlight?

Jared leaned against the window, tired and sleepy, and looked out. He saw millions of lights and cars and people and figured they had to be in some big city - considering he never left their hidden piece of land in the middle of the woods, the city could be average or small but Jared would still see it as a metropolis.

Jared felt the lump in his throat, and before he could lose the courage that was left in him, he asked in a shaking voice, "What exactly are you gonna do with me?"

Chris and Chad widened their eyes at each other. Chris cleared his throat. "Well, we're gonna get you something to eat, in the first place. Then some coffee like you asked. And then we're taking you to our home like it was promised."

Right, that part probably slipped out of Gerald's mind and he just coincidentally forgot to mention it. How weird.

"So... you're not gonna kill me?" Jared wanted to ensure himself.

"Why would we kill you?" Chad cried out and turned to stare at him. "There would be no fun with you dead!"

Alright, that gave Jared goosebumps. What could vampire consider as  _fun?_ Jared imagined all sort of incredibly painful things and practically glued himself to the window in order to get as far as possible from them, even considering they were still half a meter away from him.

Chris looked like he wanted to slap Chad again. "Chad, stop sounding like we're gonna torture him! Jared, for the love of God, we're _really_ not gonna kill you, hurt you, or feed off of you. I know it sounds crazy, but we're not bringing you with us to harm you. And from what I saw, it looks like we're maybe saving you."

"Then why would you demand me from my father?" What was that anyway, to just ask someone for their son, wasn't that illegal? Like, trafficking in human beings or something? 

"Jensen asked for you," Chad sounded surprised like Jared should know that. "And that is the first time in a very, very long time since Jensen showed any interest in anything or anyone. There's a..." Chris slapped him again.

"What the fuck, Chris? I'm gonna _unsoulmate_ you if you keep doing this!"

"You can't just talk about this - Chad, you can't _unsoulmate_ me. That's not even a word - it's not even a thing!"

"Damn straight I can, you -"

"There is nothing straight about you, Chad."

Jared was so shocked that he missed the rest of the conversation, the word soulmate lingering in his mind. From the first time Jared read of it, soulmates became something romantic, mystical and untouchable to him, just an ideal concept rather than true. And now, Chad and Chirs were soulmates and it fascinated him - two people made for each other, meant to be together. He had to admit, he was a little envious.

"Who is Jensen?" Jared cut whatever Chad was just saying short and silence overcame the car. 

"Well... our friend. The clan leader. Jensen. Just Jensen," Chris shrugged, looking glad about the change of subject. "I thought you knew him. At least, he said that you met?"

Jared thought about it for a second. No, he certainly didn't meet any Jen- Oh god.

The clan leader, the man who asked for him, was his mysterious, green-eyed vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! <3 Love all of you, and would love even more if you would drop a comment or kudos :D


	3. The dreams in which I'm dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! It's Friday again, hurrah! I hope you all had a better week than me, being stuck permanently at school wasn't anything enjoyable. I mean, what the hell is an equation with parameter? What does that even mean? I'm dead, seriously.  
> Well, don't mind my moping, I want to thank you guys for all of your wonderful comments and kudos and just... I love y'all! Enjoy this chapter!

Blood, screams, running, _it's after him_ , claws, growling, he's gonna die-

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" 

At first, Jared thought it was Jeff waking him up, and expected something like water being spilled on him, but nothing happened. Jared slowly cracked one eye open and immediately closed it again, wishing to go back to sleep. The face he saw in front of him was certainly not his brother, and everything he hoped was a dream was a reality.

"C'mon Jared, we're home! You need to meet everyone!" Chad exclaimed happily; Jared had no clue what was so thrilling about him meeting 'everyone', but really didn't want to find it out.

"I do?" he muttered and slowly lifted himself on his elbows, his back aching from the sleeping in the car. He looked out of the window, seeing a big, old, fancy house. He never wished so hard to have werewolf senses, so he could tell what danger was waiting for him in the house. Of course, he could never escape the vampires, they were too fast even for weres, but it would be nice to know how many of them were in there.

On the other hand, his experiences with Chad and Chris had been pretty good so far, and they haven't murdered him in his sleep, which was a pleasant bonus. He really didn't know what to think; it was so frustrating. They were nothing like he expected, and he didn't like that. He had no clue when they could turn into bloodthirsty monsters.

"Yeah, they're all excited to meet you!" Jared highly doubted that but sat nonetheless with an intention to not show any of the consuming fear he was feeling to the vampires, but once he looked out properly out of the car, he stayed frozen to spot. "Just wait a little bit, we need to arrange something before you can go in-" Chad continued but Jared didn't listen.

"Jared?" It was Chris worried voice, but Jared couldn't respond, the only thing he thought of was that he wasn't leaving this car. Never. It was safe, small and comfy - okay, everything but comfy - and Jared felt safe in it, nothing could happen to him. He saw millions of threats outside and a lot of the included vampires.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked softly and shoved Chad aside, making a gesture with his hand to tell him to stay silent. "Hey kid, we're really not gonna -"

"I-I don't want to go outside," Jared managed to stutter out, the knowledge finally landing on his shoulders. He did have an agoraphobia. Great, just great; just how much more could his parents fuck him up.

"You don't?" Chris sounded like he was talking with a kid - maybe he assumed that was what he was, a kid, and human even, slow and weak - and even in his state, his mind cleared enough for him to get offended.

He tried to swallow the enormous lump in his throat and before he could change his mind, he stepped out of the car, and suddenly he was in the middle of  _nothing_ , just open space and air, nothing firm to rely on and he completely freaked out. 

He saw the house, sure, but there was nothing around it. Just trees and woods everywhere in the line of Jared's sight. It was still dark but more visible now, and the miles and miles of open space he saw left him panting, his breath coming short, harsh breaths.

Jared didn't know how, but somehow he tottered to the house, hearing Chad and Chris hurrying after him, yelling something, but he just wanted to go  _inside_. Inside of anything, really, just with walls and a ceiling above him, where nothing could hurt him. 

He threw the main door open and closed it behind him; leaning against the door, Jared slid down and placed his shaking hands on the floor, wood, and firm and confirming, soothing his nerves. Just after his erratic breathing became somewhat normal, he realized he wasn't in the hallway alone.

"Ouch!" A small, petite blonde standing few meters away from him squeaked and hurried to him in a speed Jared hadn't seen before. "Gosh, _what_ happened to you?" She frowned. "Did Chad do something - cause if yes I'm gonna gut him-"

"Oh no please, just no gutting," Jared groaned and covered his face with both hands. He was still shaking violently, the presence of yet another vampire not really helping him to calm down. It was becoming hard to breathe again, his throat clenching. 

"Geez, sorry Jared, forgot you humans don't like the sight of blood," the girl sighed and that had Jared flinching away from her.

"H-how do you know my name?" He opted for that instead of 'You humans?' Seeing her this close, he noticed her completely pale face, with absolutely no wrinkles or any other imperfections. Impossible perfection, it scared him. If he was into girls, this would be just his type; but honestly, he liked cock better than tits.

"Honey, everyone here knows who you are! We were so excited for you to come; it's so stereotypic and boring here -"

"If it's so boring here, you're free to leave whenever you like, Alona." Jared shivered. He knew that velvety-smooth voice. It gave him a few pretty restless nights.

Encouraging himself, Jared cracked one eye open and saw the stunning vampire he had been dreaming of; Jensen. 

The man who ordered him.

The air left Jared's lungs and he couldn't breathe now, the panic attack in full blown.  _What was this man going to do with him?_ Despite their words and actions, Jared didn't believe the vampires a single word seeing this man; the power and strength practically radiating off him.  _Will he kill him? Torture him? Keep him for blood? Or-_

Someone slapped Jared across his face, hard, and Jared blinked, his hand immediately going to rub the reddening cheek. He drew in a long shaky breath, hearing a series of gasps.

"Wow, you really scared us, man!" Chad was in front of him, grinning like an idiot as always; but how the heck did he got there? And why was he lying on his back? He felt like he had a blackout, the last thing he recalled was Jensen, but now he didn't see him anywhere.

"I'm not a specialist on human anatomy but I guess you should breathe to keep yourself alive," Chad winked at him and was abruptly shoved aside by Chris and Alona, both with a worried expression on their faces.

"Please, excuse that jerk," Alona sighed. "You'll come to love him, as unlikely as it may seem." 

"You okay?" Chris extended a hand and helped Jared to sit. "You weren't breathing for like a half a minute; you were beginning to turn the wrong color, kid."

Jared was feeling so many things right now, that he couldn't describe it even if he tried. Eventually, he decided for overwhelmed, because that was actually really accurate. He cleared his throat; feeling dizzy and light-headed, he looked around and noticed a bunch of people he never saw peering out of different rooms, giving him curious looks. Jared was sure he was blushing, and looked on the floor, wanting nothing more than to crawl under some sheets and sort everything out in his head. And maybe cry some. 

"Is there..." he whispered, "is there somewhere I could lie for a while?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Alona jumped to her feet and Chris helped him stand, which had Jared feeling embarrassed and like a giant baby. He sneaked his hand out of Chris' grip and followed Alona through the hallway, feeling Chad patting him on his back. 

As Alona led him up the stairs, Jared noticed Jensen hidden in a far corner, his green eyes huge and full of worry. Jared caught himself waving for no reason, and saw the shocked surprise in Jensen's eyes before he disappeared from his sight.

"Here," Alona opened one door on the first floor, stepping aside so he could come in. The room was big and with windows that let trough none sunshine. "This could be your Room. It used to be Stephen's, but he... moved out around fifty years ago."

"Fifty years ago," Jared repeated dully. "Right." He spotted a big, comfy looking bed in the corner of the room, and suddenly felt the weight of everything on his shoulders. He made a few wobbling steps and collapsed on the bed, groaning and rolled over in the sheets. 

Alona chuckled and with, "I shall leave you alone for now," she closed the door and Jared was finally, finally alone. 

 

* * *

 

The sort-everything-out thing wasn't a good idea.

Jared had been rolling around in the bed for God knows how long - trying to sort the mess in his head out, but he just couldn't. They were vampires; dangerous, bloodthirsty and deadly. And yet, he was still alive. The man who bought him, you could say, in its own way, still hasn't come to murder him, or defile him or anything. Jared still had the look in Jensen's eyes lingering in his mind; trapped, terrified, _worried_ for Jared.

He was probably losing his mind. Maybe the vampires gave him some drugs. That would be likely.

After another ten minutes of rolling around, Jared finally decided to rose up and headed to the door, trying to ensure himself he wasn't scared. He strengthened to his full height - 6 foot 4 even at 17 - and for the first time in his life, he was glad he was had his growth spurt. Maybe he would look less... easily attack-able? Or eatable?

He gathered his courage - what was left of it - and opened the door, sort of expecting something - or someone to jump him. Nothing happened, so he let out the breath he was holding and headed to the stairs, slowly making his way downstairs. The house looked enormous, and he wasn't sure where to go; the hallway was empty, but he heard muffled noises coming from his left. Jared followed the sounds and found himself standing in the doorframe of what must have been kitchen.

Jared peered inside, seeing Chad, Chris, and Jensen, each of them striding around, Alona sitting on the kitchen counter, dangling her legs. With them there were two guys Jared didn't know, plus one red-haired girl sitting on a kitchen chair, scrolling through something on her cell phone.

"This here says humans are really moody," the red-head announced, still looking at her cell. "I think we should give him time to readjust his feelings and priorities." Jared quickly understood they were talking about him. 

"Well, I think his priority is to run away," Jensen spat out bitterly. "What are you reading anyway?  _Vampire's Guide to humans?"_

"Well, it's actually _Morgan's_  Guide to humans," the red-head deadpanned, totally serious. Jensen looked like he wanted to facepalm himself. 

"Geez, Jenny, someone here is sending too much negative energy," Chad rolled his eyes. Chris frowned at him, but Jared guessed he didn't disagree with him, just didn't like the way he sad it. 

"He is right, Jen-"

"He literally had a panic attack just from seeing me, Chris! How the hell am I supposed to-"

 Jared cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen, instantly shutting everyone up. Jared's cheeks colored and he tucked his shaking hands in his pockets. "I-I'm very sorry to interrupt-"

"Impossible," the red-head claimed before Jared could even finish and rose to her feet in a dash, standing in front of Jared in the blink of an eye, and _sniffling_ , god. Jared flinched away and his back hit the doorframe hardly.

"Felicia!" Alona hurried to them, dragging Felicia away. "Sorry, Jared," she apologized. "I-"

"Alona, let go of me!" Felicia frowned at the blonde and pushed away from her. "Something's wrong. I _can't_ sense him."

Alona and Felicia maybe missed the exchange of looks that Chris and Jensen shared but Jared didn't; they knew something the girls didn't know. "Fliss, calm down, maybe it's just that Jared is so covered in Were's smell-"

"No, it's something else, I-" The red-head wanted to continue and maybe sniff Jared some more, but Alona, fortunately, held her away.

"Hey, how about we go outside for a while? The sun will be up in a while; we should enjoy the stars before they disappear, what do you say, baby?" Alona batted her eyelashes and Felicia rolled her eyes.

"You sure know how to sweet talk me," she sighed and let Alona drag her out of the room.

After their exit, there was an awkward silence. Jared leaned against a wall for some support and was just wondering if Alona and Felicia were a couple, maybe soulmates like Chris and Chad, when his thoughts were interrupted by, "Jared, I gotta say you look like the zombies from  _The Walking Dead._ " 

"Chad!" Chris snapped, "do you have _any_ brain-mouth filter?"

"Hey, it's true; just look at him-"

"Jesus, the kid's world just turned upside down, and he still had enough balls to come here and you start insulting -"

"Who is insulting anyone, I'm just sayin' -"

"Guys!" Jensen growled and both of the mates went silent, a slight pink coloring Chris' cheeks. "Sorry," they both murmured at the same time, and Jared couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Jensen asked with an amused expression and Jared froze, realizing he just laughed at the vampires, probably offended them and his heart started beating faster.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sir, I shouldn't-I shouldn't laugh-" Jared stuttered and looked down like he was taught to do when speaking with someone superior. 

Chris cursed softly under his breath and Jensen sighed. "I didn't mean it that way, Jared," he sounded tired, very tired and Jared briefly wondered if vampires could sleep. "Now, how about something to eat?"

Jared looked up and being pierced by Jensen's emerald gaze he jerked away, nearly falling over himself. Fear filled every cell of his body and Jared shivered all over. He backed away from the room, not wanting to be  _something to eat_. "I-I'm not hungry!" he squeaked, turned around and sprinted to 'his' room, closing and locking the doors behind him.

Once inside, he instantly felt like a coward, but now he couldn't return and explain. The vampires showed no interest in his blood, but that simple sentence was enough for Jared to shit his pants. He felt embarrassed and scared and just wanted someone to hug him.

He noticed something on the... his... the bed and getting closer, he realized it was his duffel bag. At some point when he was downstairs, someone had to carry his belongings here. He opened the duffel and saw the book about vampires he was so excited about; why did it seem like ages ago?

Jared grabbed the book and threw it against the wall. It hit the floor with a loud noise, but Jared didn't care at the moment. At least he wouldn't care, if it weren't for the scared, "Jared? You okay?" that was coming from the other side of the doors.

"I... I'm well," he managed to utter, quickly picking up the book and shoving it back deep inside the duffle bag. "Just-just tripped over!"

"Could you maybe..." the smooth voice hesitated, "let me in? I have some food for you. Or-or I can leave it here, that's okay too, so when you'll be hungry-"

The insecurity and hesitation was something Jared could impersonate with very good. To his horror, Jared found himself coming toward the door, and before he could change his mind - which he would most likely do - he opened the door.

There was Jensen Ackles with a plate in his hand and surprised green eyes.

"I... I'm sorry I ran away before," Jared ducked his head and took the plate from Jensen. Jensen just nodded, Jared saw he wasn't sure what to say, or how to start.

"I-well, do you mind if I come in? I just want to explain everything to you?"

To his horror again, Jared caught himself nodding. Maybe some sort of vampire-mind control?

But the most important question - what the fuck was Jared doing? 

He had no idea.

He just hoped he wasn't going to end dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Any thoughts?


	4. Drown my sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, guys! Saturday, I know. I apologize. I forgot to post it yesterday, heh... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter; things are slowly, but surely getting interesting... You'll see <3 
> 
> And thank you for all of your kudos and comments, love ya all! <3

"Well... I guess you have many questions. Shoot."

Jared glanced at the vampire from under his lashes, too scared to make even the tiniest move. He was pressed against the wall by the window, clinging to the idea that if he wanted, he could open the window and burn the vampire alive. 

Yes, of course, Jensen would most likely stop him before he could even attempt, but you get the idea.

Biting his lip and lowering his gaze, Jared's mind was suddenly empty. All the things and questions which were flooding through his mind before, gone. He was scared he will offend the vampire, but Jensen himself promised him explanations, right? Glancing shyly at Jensen from under his bangs, Jared notices his eyes are almost shining - like  _really_ shining, and he wonders whether it's some vampire thing or he is just imagining it. Jensen caught his gaze and now is staring back at him and Jared's entire face started to burn.

Lowering his gaze and biting his lip again, Jared sighed and before he could change his mind, he blurted out, "Why did you ask for me?"

Jensen's beautiful brows furrow together, and Jared mentally curses himself, he even can't explain himself well enough that people would understand him.  _You're so fucking stupid Jared_. Jeff's hurtful words fill his mind and Jared shook his head to get rid of the cold-hearted voice. 

"I mean, why did you demand me from my father, as the part of the deal?" Saying it like this, it sounded like he was purchased, like some object. It was practically true though, not like he had any say in this; it was just,  _Jared, pack your things and get the hell out of our lives._

_Yes, father._

Jensen sighed and his shoulders sagged a little, and in this one moment, he actually looked really old; not in a wrinkles-and-grey-hair way, but in a way Jared couldn't describe; like he had endured so much, lived through so much already, and he was just  _tired_.

The moment was gone though, and Jensen was shaking his head, looking kind of unsure and embarrassed. "Sorry, kiddo, that's the one thing I can not tell you about."

Now it was Jared's turn to sag his shoulders, because really? What did he expect? Everything being nice and kindly explained to him like to a four-year-old. Yeah, ain't happening.

Jensen saw the change in Jared's posture and shaking his head, he stepped closer, which had Jared taking a shaky step back only to find out he was already pressed flush against the wall, and he couldn't get farther away from the vampire than that.

"I'm sorry Jared, I'm just not allowed to talk about this." Jensen's eyes and voice were solemn, but that didn't mean anything. Vampires were known for being sneaky and not ever trustworthy.

"You're the clan leader, aren't you?" Jared's voice cracked at the end. "You can do anything you want, you don't take orders. There is no one higher in the hierarchy than you."

"You sound very sure about that," Jensen's eyes narrowed just the slightest, and that as enough to give Jared goosebumps. "How much do you know about vampires?"

Suddenly, from being promised some fucking answers, Jared ow felt like interrogated. Now he felt bad and almost guilty about reading the book; maybe vampires didn't like when people knew much about them; maybe that was why the book was in the furthest, dustiest corner of the library, left there to be forgotten.

"N-nothing much, really," Jared squeaked. "J-just that you l-live on blood and that you're immortal and sun burns you."  _And you like to eat boys like me for dinner._

Jensen must have sensed his discomfort cause he was abruptly stepping back, eyes wide. "Shit, Jared, I didn't mean anything by that -" He cut himself off and started again. "Alright, this went the wrong way. Let's start again; ask whatever you want and I'll answer you, 'right?"

Jared nodded and clawed at the wall behind him, needing something firm to remind him the reality. "Why am I here?"

Jensen laughed a little under his breath. "Kid, you surely stick to what you want." 

"I'm not a kid," Jared held his head high and  _wow_ , like, who was that person speaking now? Jared liked the guy, though.

"No," Jensen's eyes traveled over his entire body. "You most certainly are not."

Jared felt like Jensen's glance was burning him and he bit his lip again not to let a whimper out, and suddenly, he felt blood on his tongue and inside of his mouth. Jensen's eyes darkened and his hand twitched and that was the only thing Jared needed to start sweating. 

"Jay?" Jensen reached for him, concern his eyes and just when his fingers brushed against Jared's arm, Jared panicked. 

"No!" He gasped, quickly shoving past the vampire and backing away from the room. "I-I'm sorry!" Jensen's curious gaze followed him outside of the room and then he heard him curse something under his breath, and then footsteps. "No!" he sobbed again, trying to get away. "Don't come near me!

"Jared, wait, please! It's not what you think! Let me explain this to you."

_Let me explain this to you._

Jared was stroked by the memory and the world seemed to blur and start spinning. He wobbled to the stares, and grasped railing, digging his nails into the wood.

 _Let me explain this to you, son._ Smack.  _You are useless._ Smack.  _You are worthless._ Smack.  _You are ugly._

"Oh god Jared, what's wrong?" Someone grasped him by his shoulders and turned him around. "No one is gonna drink your blood, we're not like that."

 _You will never be part of our family_. Smack.  _You're a disappointment._

_Do you understand? Jared?_

_Yes, father._

The memory ended, the image of his sobbing seven-years-old-self slowly disappeared from his mind, alongside with the image of his father's eyes,  and Jared came back to himself, breathing erratically and tears running down his face. He opened one eye just in the slightest, but he only saw concerned pale faces, Gerald or Jeff nowhere in sight. He let out a small sob and took in his surroundings. He was on the floor, curled in a tight ball, with his head in Jensen's lap. That should be disturbing at least, but Jared felt oddly good about where he was. 

"What is wrong with the human?" Jared heard a high, girly voice asking. If his memory was serving well, it was Felicia. "Do humans usually do this?"

"No," Chad enunciated. "No, they don't, Fliss. Random passing out isn't normal."

"Dear Lord, what happened?" Alona whispered and touched his forehead lightly. Jared had to fight the urge to flinch away, and it took all his will not to. 

"He had a panic attack," Jensen whispered back and then soothingly ran his fingers through Jared's hair. This warm, cozy feeling of familiarity settled in Jared and he unconsciously snuggled closer to Jensen, seeking comfort from him.  _Screw it_ , he thought. He was so done with being scared out of his mind, and if being pressed close to the vampire made him feel safe, then he would never let go.

"Yeah, but why?" Alona drew her hand back, sounding very upset. Jared would like to let her know he was okay, but if he would show any hint of consciousness, he would have to go away from Jensen and he really liked the way Jensen' fingers were massaging his scalp in soothing circles. 

"I..." Jensen cleared his throat and started again. "I think he thought I was going to hurt him."

"Fuck Jen, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear! He just - he bit his lip too hard and there was some blood and I guess he thought I would turn into a monster and..." Jensen' voice lingered in the air and something about his dejected tone made Jared's heart clenching.

Jared guessed it was time to open his eyes, what he did in a moment. He blinked away the fogginess and his vision sharpened, and he was staring right into worried emerald eyes. 

"Jay," Jensen breathed out, the nickname just rolling off his tongue and Jared tensed at that because no one ever called him otherwise than Jared. "You okay? Easy, easy," Jensen cooed as Jared tried to sit up and - yeah, that wasn't a very good idea. With a huff, Jared lied down again and pretended he didn't see the strange looks he got for not freaking out about lying in Jensen's lap. 

Jensen was the most surprised one, but shaking it off quickly, he ran his fingers through Jared's hair one more time. "You okay? Need some... water or something?

"I think he needs some green stuff," Felicia declared. "Y'know, like broccoli. That's healthy for humans, right?" Chad snorted and Chris rolled his eyes. Alona just patted her mate's arm affectionately.

"What?" Felicia demanded, narrowing her eyes at Alona. "What does this gesture stand for? Why does it feel like your pitying me?"

"I'm not, honey," Alona sighed. "How about to get some food for the poor boy?" Alona dragged Felicia away and Jared was left wondering what was up with Felicia. That acting was weird even for vampires, right?

"I think I need to lie down," Jared whispered and suddenly found himself in the air, being abruptly lifted by Jensen and now being carried to the bed. 

"Put me down, put me down!" Jared squeaked, hugging Jensen tightly by his neck for support. 

Jared'd swear he saw Jensen smiling for himself afterward.

 

* * *

 

"So, how many of you are in here?"

"Ten," Jensen said automatically, then sighed and corrected himself, with a sad hint in his voice. "I mean, nine. There is nine of us; Chris, Chad, Alona, and Felicia you have already met, but four are now outside to get... food."

Horrible images of vampires dragging dead, bloody bodies behind them filled his mind; shaking his head, Jared tried to get rid of it and looked at Jensen, who was nested at the opposite side of his bed, sitting cross-legged.

Once Jensen put him in bed and Jared crawled under the sheets, blushing and feeling embarrassed, he wanted nothing more than to be alone. But when Jensen was about to leave, something in him ached and he didn't want him to go. He wanted to bring some chair, but Jared, blushing and tentative, shakily asked him to stay in the bed. 

The look in Jensen's eyes upon hearing that was a mixture of pleasant surprise, shock, longing, and fear. Then it was gone and Jensen sat on the bed, only as far as possible from Jared, probably trying not to scare him, but it only reminded Jared how everyone treated him back home, like someone who wasn't worth even sitting with them by one table. But Jared fought the feeling down and instead focused on the warm feeling caused by Jensen's presence.

Yeah, Jared was becoming crazy; and so what, he didn't have the energy to fight it.

So, that was why they were back to their twisted version of  _20 Questions_ , only this time, Jared avoided the topic of his stay here and Jensen avoided any physical contact - which Jared wouldn't mind, speaking honestly.

"Food, huh?" Jared said with a nervous laugh, clutching on the sheets.

"Yes, food, Jay," Jensen rolled his eyes. "For your information, we can eat human food, there is just no reason to. The only thing we need for survival is blood. We usually go to the town and pick someone at bars, and - don't look at me like that, we take just what we need from them; nothing serious, the worst thing they can feel is a slight headache and hungover." He sighed. "However, for certain reasons, that's not possible now, so they went to get some blood from the blood bank."

Jared wanted to ask about the certain reasons but had a feeling he wouldn't get the answers so he moved on. "How old are you?" 

Jensen suddenly seemed very interested in studying his nails. "I'm twenty-four," he proclaimed, still not looking at Jared.

Jared shifted uncomfortably on the bed, sitting cross-legged and leaning his back against the wall. "You mean, you were twenty-four, when you... when you got turned?"

Jensen glared at him and before it would have him running away with a scream, but now he still had the weird feeling that Jensen wouldn't hurt him. And why would he wait this long, and put up with Jared's shit if he would just want to feed on him? 

"Yeah," Jensen croaked, then cleared his throat, "I meant that." 

"So... when you were born?" Jared asked instead, fearing he was maybe pushing too far. Jensen really looked for his age, but that didn't mean anything. He could have been born in the 1600's. 

Jensen sighed and the look he gave Jared had left him boneless. "Let me ask  _you_  something, Jared." His eyes burned right through Jared. "Do you have a story?"

"I... what?" Jared asked dully, caught off guard, having a hard time concentrating. His head felt like it was gonna explode, and he had to fight back the urge to stretch out his hand and touch Jensen, just a little. 

"A story," Jensen shrugged. "Like, your life story. People who were your everything, pains you endured, places you visited, dreams you had; your story." 

Jensen's words sounded like the ones of a poet to Jared, but the only thing he could impersonate with were the 'pains he endured', because he never visited anything other than their garden, and all his dreams have been long but shattered. 

"I... I don't think so," Jared whispered and refused to look at the vampire. 

"Everyone has one, Jay," Jensen words were soft and kind. "If you don't, then it's waiting for you. We all bear our stories with us; even if we wish we don't."

"You... you think so?" Jared thought about his pathetic life, and couldn't believe he had something better waiting for him. All his seventeen years and a half spent in hate and fear, he didn't have much hope for things turning better for him, and he hated false hopes. They only destroyed you more. 

"Yes," Jensen smiled. "And everyone here has a story too. Everyone here has been broken already; all of them have someone they lost; or something horrible that scarred them for life. But they chose to be different - they chose not to murder people, and came here, to live against vampire's nature. So see Jared, it's not really that important when or where you were born, or who you were before; the only thing that matters is who you are now."

Jared was left speechless after this, and he opened his mouth only to close it again when nothing came out. He just simply didn't know what to say. He was curious about the stories Jensen was talking about, and he knew it was none of his business, but he still asked,

"What's your story then?"

And suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed, Jensen tensing and rosing to his feet, rubbing his neck nervously. "I'll go check if Alona already has the meal she promised for you," and he disappeared, leaving Jared alone, all in the blink of an eye.

Jared just blinked, staring at the empty spot where Jensen was just a few seconds ago. What did he do wrong? Did he offend him? Jared thought about what he said. Maybe Jensen didn't want to talk about his past?  _Something horrible that scarred them for life._ Was Jensen talking about himself? Jared sighed and rubbed his forehead, lying back down. Why did he have to mess up everything? And most of all; why did he have this empty feeling inside of him once Jensen was gone?

 

* * *

 

 

"Jen," Chris made a face at him. "What you did to that poor kid? I can feel his discomfort all the way over here."

Jensen rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, hip outstretched. Alona was practically dancing by the counter, cooking something that would smell good if he was a human, crooning something under her breath in Polish. Her English was so natural and perfect - thanks to a couple hundred years spent in America - so Jensen often forgot that English wasn't her mother language. Even after three hundred years, she still made sure she didn't forget her family's language.

"I didn't do anything!" Jensen scowled when Chris raised an eyebrow. "We were just - just chatting and then he asked - he asked about my... my story, my life before and just... I just couldn't talk about it-"

Chris expression softened and he placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Sorry," he grimaced. 

"S'okay," Jensen mumbled and glanced at his watch, sighing. "Misha and the others should have been here by now."

"I'm sure Danneel just got carried away shopping. You know her; they'll be back the moment the sun sets down," Chad assured from him from his spot beside Alona, stealing pieces of whatever she was cooking and shoving it into his mouth. Chad was the only one of them who still had a passion for human food, generally not understood by the others. Everything tasted like ashes to Jensen.

"Yeah, but the shouldn't be shopping, they should be getting the blood." All of them fed last night, but the craving for blood was slowly rising to surface again. A little longer and Jensen would be worried about the boy upstairs, who had plenty of blood to give. 

There was nothing to be heard for a moment, all of them sitting in companion silence - the kind of silence you have with someone you live with for very, very long. The Chris broke it bit soft, "Did you tell him yet, Jenny?"

Jensen rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't respond. Chris sighed. "He has the right to know, y'know."

"Yeah, well Chris, it ain't an easy thing to say, alright?" Jensen glared daggers at his friend and felt the tension in the air immediately, with Chad moving away from Alona and slowly stepping closer to Chris -  _in front of_ Chris.

Jensen sighed at the demonstration of what having a mate was like - having someone always covering your back, not ever letting you down, or leaving your side.  _Wherever you go, I go_. It sounded nice, and Jensen loved his friends, really, but sometimes he couldn't help but envy them - Chris and Chad, Alona and Fliss, Tom and Mike - their happiness. 

And especially now, considering his soulmate was upstairs, only not aware of the fact he even was his soulmate, and probably hating Jensen's guts. And Jensen had no idea what to do with it; the only thing he knew he was not turning Jared against his will like Felicia discreetly recommended him. 

And of course, then there was the prophecy. 

The prophecy about the human son of werewolves, falling for the broken vampire prince. 

A loud crash disturbed Jensen's thoughts and the main door flew open, revealing a bloody Misha, panting and limping. Jensen froze, unable to react for a moment; how come he didn't sense Misha coming? 

"Guys," Misha croaked and stepped inside the house, leaving a bloody track behind him. "We - we have a problem."


	5. If I just lay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people. I'm sorry for my absence on here. I was going through a really tough time in my life and really wasn't in the mood for writing. I would rather not go into details, let's just say it's over me, and I can move on with my life. I had depression and it's kinda shoving in the chapter, so I hope you don't mind a bit angst. No smut or fluff in this chapter. It is a mess, but it is kinda how am I feeling right now. 
> 
> Yeah, and just for the record; I realized I didn't say before English isn't my first language, so please excuse any possible mistakes. Thanks! (I had a few people giving me shit for misspelling words or some other shit before, and I don't wanna go through that again, duh. It's rather annoying and emotionally draining, so please, think twice before you write something in the comments? Great, now I sound like a bitch :D Nevermind, just enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (P.S. I was listening to Chasing Cars, Fire Meet Gasoline, My Immortal and Only Human during writing this, you might wanna play it while reading :D)

"Alright Misha, focus now. What of the tons of possible problems is bothering us right now?" 

Jensen could be a really patient person, he really could. It was one of the few personality traits he carried with him into the immortal life; when he was still young and careless, and very much mortal, he managed to stay calm and wait patiently during chess games he used to play with his brother, which drove Josh crazy - Jensen's inert face and almost bored eyes; but he was paying attention underneath the mask, calculating his brother's moves and waiting for some failure which would lead to Jensen's victory.

There always was some failure.

Now, in the present, Jensen's gut was twisting, making him almost feel sick. Misha's bloody frame was shaking, and Jensen imagined the worst scenarios in his head. One of them stuck right in his heart - something terrible happened and Misha was the only one who survived, who was able to make it all the way back home, to tell them there wasn't any need to wait for the others. 

No. Jensen had lost too many people to lost anyone else. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew one thing; that one more death, one more friend or lover or family being ripped away from him, he would reach his breaking point. 

Firmly shaking his head, he focused on the now, not allowing those dangerous thoughts to consume him. 

Jensen looked around the room; Chris', Chad's and Alona's faces were paler than usual if it was possible. Chad was shaking, and Jensen winced; he remembered how badly Chad took any bad news, how utterly it devasted him to lose anyone close to him. Considering his past, Jensen couldn't blame him. 

Misha's eyes were hazed when Jensen looked back into them. Unfocused, seeing something no one in the room saw; and according to Misha's expression, Jensen knew they didn't want to see it. 

Misha blinked and his lashes smudged the blood on his face a little. It was morbid, almost obscene, but Misha didn't seem to pay any attention to the fact he was covered in crimson red. His mouth opened and he whispered,

"Blood."

Just then Jensen saw in how much bad shape he was. Sure, he saw the bruises and cuts and the blood earlier, that he couldn't miss, but he never even thought that Misha needed some blood. He must have lost much of it, he must have been on the edge of passing out. Silently cursing himself, Jensen turned around to ask Alona to get some of their supplies, but his mouth opened and nothing came out.

They didn't have any. Misha with the rest was heading to get some and obviously came back without it. 

Misha knew that too. And he wasn't pleading for any package of A positive. Jensen realized what was going to happen the moment when Misha yanked himself out of the chair and headed wobbly, but quickly enough for the stares.

To the only source of blood in the house.

"Misha, no!" Jensen cried out and tried to catch Misha, but even in his dizzy state it was a quick sneaky bastard and managed to shove Jensen away, climbing the stairs. Jensen hurriedly pulled himself up and hurried after Misha, hearing footsteps behind him as his friends followed him. 

"Misha, wait, goddamit!" Jensen clutched Misha's sleeve in his hand and Misha almost fell over, tripping over his own feet. 

"Jensen," Misha whined, trying to break free. "I need," he panted, "I need blood." He looked mad, lunatic even in the moment, with this almost animal lust in his eyes. 

"I know," Jensen cooed, trying not to be distracted by the erratic beating of Jared's heart from the other room. The boy must have heard the noises coming from outside and Jensen could almost smell his fear. "You're stronger than this. We'll get you some-"

Jensen hasn't seen the punch coming. 

If Jensen needed to breathe, he would be gasping on the floor, but being a vampire had its perks and Jensen just hit his head as he was knocked down to the floor by the sudden force of Misha's fist colliding with his face. Jensen blinked at the ceiling, wondering what was wrong with the world as it was spinning around him and was harshly thrown back into reality by the sound of doors being yanked open. 

"What-"

Jared's scream moments after was piercing. Jensen scrambled to his feet, but Chris was already there, wrestling Misha who was latched to Jared's neck, sucking furiously. Jared was screaming and tears were running down his face. Feeding off someone could have been nice, even erotic to the one being fed off, but Misha was too quick, too harsh, sinking his fangs too deep and sucking too fast. All of it was wrong and Jared had to be in terrible pain.

"Let," Chris was gasping in exertion, "go," he huffed, "motherfucker!"

Jensen's eyes were deadly furious at that moment because Misha was hurting Jared. Hurting his  _mate_. One look at the tears that were streaming down Jared's face and Jensen felt his blood boil. He was ready to murder.

Jensen sprinted towards the group of men rolling over on the bed and helped Chris separate the two of them. Misha's fangs yanked out of Jared's neck, which only caused Jared to cry out and blood to flow more. 

Misha's eyes were shining with craziness almost, blood smeared across his face, something completely inhuman in him at that moment. It only reminded Jensen that no matter how hard they tried, how hard they fought to stay human and civilized, this was what they were. Their instincts would always overpower them, beat them. And their instincts were to kill. 

The thought punched him in the gut, his entire world titling to the side. He hugged himself, trying to keep it together.  _Not now_ , he thought, gasping for breath he didn't need.  _Jared needs me_.

Chad wobbled into the room, looking just ready to throw up. The want to comfort his mate was radiating in waves from Christian, but he couldn't let go of Misha, who was fidgeting in his arms. 

Jensen's eyes were drawn to his own mate, who was pressing against the wall, quietly sobbing and covering the injury on his neck with his hand, which was ruby red by now; Jensen made one unsure step towards him when the door opened again, and Felicia marched in, looking all serious as she showed everyone the package of blood in her hand.

"Drink," she ordered simply and Misha greedily followed the order, catching the package she threw him and ripping it open with his own teeth, hungrily swallowing the content of it. Jared only whimpered at that sight, and Jensen hated seeing him like this, wanted to immediately patch up his injuries, but...

He didn't have any blood in a couple of days, and Jared's smelled like heaven.

"We had any blood left?" Chris broke the silence and turned to Felicia with a question in his eyes.

"No," Felicia answered nonchalantly, "we didn't.  _I_ did." She huffed. "I gave him one of my emergency supplies so he should be goddamn thankful."

"Felicia!" Chris said in disbelief. "We ran out of blood  _days_ ago, and you're sayin' you had some all this time?"

Before Felicia could answer and a fight could start, Jensen cut in with his leader's voice, steady and calm. "Enough." Even the one, quiet word stopped everyone from making a scene and Jensen gulped. He was nervous from this kind of power over anyone. 

"Get him," he gestured towards Misha, "out of here. Alona, please bring some bandages and stuff, 'kay?" His orders were quietly followed and Alona left last, hurrying to get the first aid kit. Jensen and Jared were alone in the room. 

Jensen quickly approached the bed, sitting on it and trying very hard to ignore the sweet scent of Jared's blood. "Jay-" He wanted to comfort him, help him but Jared violently jerked away, which wasn't any good for his wound. The blood started streaming down his neck, making his shirt wet with it. 

"Don't," Jared croaked, "d-don't touch me."

"Jared..."

"Y-you," Jared's voice wavered and then turned into a whisper, "lied."

It was like something icy cold and sharp was tucked in Jensen's dead, black hole of his heart. How many times did he promise Jared that nobody will hurt him, feed on him? How many time every one of them assured him they weren't taking him in for his blood?

And Jared believed them, believed  _Jensen,_ because he wanted to believe. Whatever his family did to him, it had wounded his heart, and he longed to believe there was some kindness and happiness in this world. He believed. And now it broke his hearth completely.

"I..." Jensen managed to get out, throat clenched. What was he supposed to say?  _I'm sorry?_ "Jare-"

"No!" Jared dragged himself further away on the bed from Jensen; Jensen knew if he would have the energy to get up, he would even crawl just to get away from him. "G-go away!" Something in Jared's eyes changed and turned cold. 

"Or do you want a taste too?" 

Jensen wanted to throw up. Because yes, he wanted a taste, so badly. 

Something in him broke when Alona entered the room with the supplies, and Jared downright begged her,

"M-make him leave, p-please."

Jensen left the room like it was on fire, sprinting downstairs and ignoring Chris calling after him. It was cold night outside; good thing cold didn't matter to Jensen, as he kept running and runing and running. No idea where he was heading.

"FUCK!"

_You're my mate, Jared._

_Do you hate me now?_

 

* * *

 

"Can I touch you, Jared?" Alona asked quietly, keeping her distance. She clutched the first aid kit in her hands, her knuckles white. There was a smear of blood on her forearm and Jared's stomach turned upside down. He just managed to roll over the bed and threw up right there on the carpet. He felt the blood flowing down his neck, and it only made him sicker. 

Alona hurried to him, lightly stroking his head. When he was done, Alona helped him sit back down. Jared immediately was embarrassed about puking on the carpet but didn't have any energy to even apologize. He was becoming dizzy from the bloodloss but still cringed away when Alona reached for him.

"C-can I get Chad, please?" Jared pleaded quietly. Chad seemed the most non-threatening of all of them; Jared couldn't imagine him hurting a fly, but on the other hand, he shouldn't trust his instincts. Look where that got him.

Alona made a hurt face, but nodded nonetheless and left the room to bring Chad. Right now Jared didn't care it might have offended her or whatever, he just wanted to curl in a ball on the bed and die.

He was so stupid.

He knew it, deep down, that it was too good to be true. After all, when anything in his life ended well. His whole life was a complete mess, where everything and everyone was against him. Why should it be any different now?

The worst thing wasn't the pain or the vampire sucking the life out of him. He didn't know the guy; he had no idea who he was - maybe he was even some stranger who broke in, who knows. But he saw the look in Jensen's eyes - it was pure hunger and lust, even for a few seconds. He saw the way his hand twitched to reach for him, the way his whole body was leaning in, the way he scented him. Jensen maybe wasn't even aware of these things, but Jared was, and it scared him. 

He tried to tell to himself that Jensen, nor Chad or Chris would hurt him, but... if Jensen was in the state the lunatic vampire was in, would he think twice about drinking his blood? No. He wouldn't. 

And then Jensen ran away. After he pleaded Alona to make him leave when actually he wanted him to stay. To say it wasn't true. 

But Jensen ran away, just confirming Jared's black thoughts. Now the thoughts formed a black cloud in his mind, threatening to smother him. 

 _This pain is just too real_. Yeah, Jared might have figured what was the biggest problem. He always just sucked up everything that happened to him, because his life has always been miserable - now he got a tiny bit of hope, and it was burned down. 

"Jared?" 

Jared flinched and his gaze landed on Chad, who stood in the doors clutching onto the doorframe. He looked exhausted and pale, his pupils wide. When Jared looked close enough, he noticed he was slightly shaking, like a lief. Did the maniac hurt him too?

"I-I'll treat your injuries now, that okay?" Chad was speaking slowly, softly, trying not to scare him. When Jared jerked his head up and down in an agreement, Chad slowly approached him, moving like he was trying not to frighten away an animal. 

Jared kind of hated it. But he wasn't even sure what he felt anymore. 

His hand was slippery and sticky with the sweat and blood. The blood started drying, leaving red maps on his neck, hand, and forearm. His stomach was twisting from just looking at it.  

Jared found himself laughing; it was an unpleasant sound. Like a bark. His throat was still raw from the screaming. But it was funny, right? A useless human - a son of werewolves - living with a group of vampires, and the sight of blood was making him faint. Well isn't that just awesome? How ironic.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was this small voice telling him that it wasn't time to be laughing, but he didn't listen to it. It was too much. All of it. It was too much.

Chad looked at him like he was worried about his mental health. Jared found it funny that his concern might be very real. 

Chad's hand was shaking when he slowly reached and gently grabbed Jared's forearm, guiding his hand away from where it was covering the wound. Jared let him, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the bloody mess he was trying to hide. 

Neither of them talked. Chad's movements were careful and gentle, washing the blood away. Jared leaned against the wall and let it happen, ignoring the sharp pain in his neck, trying not to think about the way the fangs buried in his flesh. 

Cold fingers disappeared from his skin and Jared figured Chad was done here. "Thank you," he whispered, not opening his eyes. The silence that followed was so long Jared thought Chad had left. 

"You know," he suddenly spoke up, surprising Jared. "Before I met Chris, I was a complete mess. I...  I saw my whole family being murdered by vampires. I was thirteen and was hiding in the closet where my father shoved me. They were screaming for so long. I saw one of them rip my mother's arm off." Chad took a shaky breath. Jared didn't even breathe. "The whole time, I've been biting on my arm not to make a sound. It broke my skin. I guess one of them smelled it."

"He... They took me with them. For blood. I was their... property I would call it, honestly, for about five years. I was barely alive the whole time, but they wouldn't let me die. There was this girl, kept locked down just like me. I was friends with her. Her name was Theresa. One day she tried to escape when they came to... fulfill their needs. They broke her neck and dragged her away. It was so quick and then she was dead..." 

Chad's lower lip wobbled and he looked about ready to cry. He continued nevertheless. 

"I stopped trying to count the time I was there, so I actually have no idea how long I was there, just some vague ideas about it. Anyway, there was always quiet, in my cell. But one time - I knew something was up when I heard shouting and screams. I had this stone I sharpened, so I grabbed. Someone burst into the room and I was so scared, Jared. It was like being in the closet all over again. the person saw, grabbed the keys and opened the cell. I stabbed them with the stone."

Chad looked Jared firmly in the eye. "It was Chris. He, Jensen and Felicia were cleaning up the nest I was being held in. You should see Fliss in action, man! She is deadly, literally. But anyway. I didn't know that, I thought they were the same, so I stabbed Chris and tried to escape, but I was too weak and couldn't make it even to the doors. I passed out before Chris could even get to me. I woke up here."

Chad took a long, shattering sigh. "I don't know why am I even telling you this. I guess I mean... everything is going to be okay. Even when you think it's the end, that you can't anymore, it's not true. Look at me. In the mess of my life, I managed to find my mate! What are the odds of that? I guess I'm kinda babbling, but you can't give up, 'kay?"

Jared's brows furrowed together, but Chad didn't let him speak. "No, don't even think of that. I know this look. You think you just can't anymore, right? Everything is too much. Your whole life sucks, and you just can't take it anymore." Jared could only nod. Chad understood him.

"But you can't. So. I'll do for you what my family," he gestured towards the open doors as if meaning the whole odd group living here, "did for me." Chad extended a hand and looked at Jared with this look in his eyes - hope, promise, fire - that resurrected Jared's dead hope. 

"Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Chad, and I'm gonna be your friend. I'm gonna be your family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you guys have any request or anything you would like to see in the story, just let me know donw in the comments! Love ya all!


	6. The violence causes such silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, people! Back to Fridays, I have such a proud feeling about this :3 Anyway, another chapter here; sorry if this is too slow-paced for any of you guys! I'm intending to make it quite long, so we can't have Jensen confessing his undying love in chapter three, right :D

“No. No way,” shaking his head, Jared folded his arms and frowned at his so-called new best friend. “I’m not going down there, Chad.”

“Oh come on, Jay. It’ll be the first step!” Chad seemed overly enthusiastic over this, but then again, from what Jared could tell Chad usually looked overly enthusiastic in general. The dark, heavy atmosphere was gone from the room, light and stars again dancing in Chad’s eyes but Jared still felt the unpleasant taste of it sticking to his skin and in his mouth. He was kind of worried it wouldn’t let go for a long time.

“First step to what?”

“To your new life of course! We didn’t exactly started off right, so forget about the past few hours and come meet your new family!”

Jared shook his head again, hand absentmindedly rubbing the bandage around his neck. “Chad, you’re…”

“Not another word, young man! Right now you’re off the right path, lost, wandering in the dark woods of your mind, but luckily you’ve got me, your awesome kick-ass new best friend who will guide you! And because I know where exactly are you in the woods right now, the best solution for you now is company. Friends. That’s the doctor’s order.”

It creeped Jared out a little that Chad knew exactly what was happening inside of his head. It gave him goosebumbs and Jared avoided eye contact with him, worried that once he would look in Jared’s eyes, he would see right through him and into his soul.

“And you owe me one, since I just shared my tragical history with you,” Chad nudged him gently in the ribs and smiled softly. “But it can wait, if you need some rest I guess…”

Jared imagined himself lying down alone in this big bed with the bloody sheets, the smell of blood still lingering in the air, the shadows in the room lengthening, threatening to swallow him.

Damnit, Chad was really right.

“No, no I can go with you now,” Jared hurried to say, tripping a little over his words, and hating the slightly satisfied smirk Chad gave him. “I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. But…”

Chad titled his head. “But…?”

“What about the… the man who…” Jared awkwardly gestured towards his neck, rubbing his hand nervously.

Chad went from playful to serious within few seconds. His brows furrowed together and he tried to look Jared into the eyes.

“No, Jay, he’s taken care of now. Felicia gave him some more blood and he is sleeping now. In a locked room,” Chad added, but Jared highly doubted that some doors being locked would provide vampire from escaping if he really wanted to. "Jensen's gonna decied what to do with him later."

Jared only managed to nod, not wanting to think about the incident more than it was necessary. He still slightly flinched with the memory of the fangs sinking into his flesh, and the pain it brought.

He couldn’t escape the dark clouds in his mind tho, the ones that reminded him how weak he was, not able to defend himself against anyone.

They had his brother’s voice.

Chad lightly patted him on his back, bringing him back into reality. Jared let himself be led out of the room and down the stairs, his head spinning. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds, seeing ghost.

A pale, unhealthy looking face stared back at him, with red eyes and dark circles underneath them, with a obscenly snow-white bandage around his neck, with one dark red spot on it. If it was possible, he was even more skinny than usually, and the skin was strained across his sharp cheekbones. And Jared understood why Chad was worried to leave him alone when he looked himself in the eye and saw the dead, hollow look that scared the shit out of him.

“Jay?” Chad’s voice sounded worried, little unsure.

“Yeah, comin’” Jared breathed out and broke away from his reflection, following Chad further.

He was in the house not very long, but he already knew the way from his room to kitchen, but still let Chad lead the way.

“Hey Chad?” he blurted out suddenly, not intending to say it until it was out of his mouth.

“Uh-huh?”

“Why do you always… eh, gather in the kitchen?” Jared already felt stupid for asking. His cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“Well, there’s food,” Chad grinned. “And it’s cozy in there, and I don’t know… I guess we’re all just used to coming there now.”

Jared nodded, not knowing what else to say, not knowing why he asked in the first place.

Chad entered first, and the quiet, hushed voices coming from the room stopped like someone cut them off.

Jared started sweating from the presence of so many vampires. Chad looked over his shoulder at him, gave him a reassuring smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows and for some strange reason Jared felt a tiny bit better.

“Family, Jared’s here!” Chad exclaimed, his excited voice not suiting the situation at all. Jared’s ears turned pink.

“Hello, Jared.” Felicia was the first one the break the tensed silence. “Nice to know you’re not a sobbing mess in the corner of your room.”

“Fliss!” Alona and Chris said at the same time. Felicia just shrugged, totally oblivious.

“What?” she asked. “It’s good news, isn’t it?”

Chris shot Jared a tired smile. “How you’re doing, kiddo?” he asked carefully, softly, testing the waters. It was starting to be annyoing to be called ‘kiddo’ tho.

“Not a sobbing mess,” Jared tried to be nonchalant. He failed miserably, but at least his voice didn’t break. “That’s a progress, from what I can tell.”

“Definitely,” Chris grinned but the grin was soon gone as worry clouded his features. Jared felt like something cold squeezed his insides.

“What?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Alona answered softly but firmly; Jared noticed the way she was gripping Felicia’s hand. It would probably break a few bones if she did it to him. “You should probably go lie down, Jared. It was a lot-"

But Jared was already shaking his head. “I can’t right now,” he whispered, hoping he wouldn’t need to explain further. He needed something to focus on, or the bad things would consume him.

“Jared’s gonna stay here for a while now, so we can as well tell him the facts,” Chad cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder. For some strange reason, Jared didn’t flinch away, which obviously surprised the others too. They shared a glance and then focused on them again.

“That seems reasonable,” Felicia tucked her hair behind her ear and looked straight at Jared. “Well, three of our clan members are missing, one is seriously injured and our clan leader took off and neither of us can sense him, which means he is either really far away, or dead.”

Jared blinked at her, trying to process the flow of information. He already got used to her straightforwardness, but the others still glared at her unapprovingly. Felicia didn’t seem to mind, she was busy cleaning her nails using knife.

 _Wait…_ The information finally got through and Jared wobbled. “Jensen’s gone?” he asked a little shakily, being mad at himself for sounding like that but he couldn’t help it. Why did it upset him so much? He himself told him to leave, wanted him gone. Maybe now, when he had kind of calmed the storm in his mind and saw it wasn’t Jensen’s fault, he was worried for him.

Jensen only wanted to help him; he helped get his attacker away from him and under control and Jared just snapped at him. Did Jensen leave because of him?

Exchanging knowing glances, Chris and Chad both started speaking at the same time. Going silent again, Chris gestured for Chad to speak, but Chad just did the same thing. The silent communication thing followed suit after and after few moments Chris cleared his throat.

“Yeah, but he just probably went to clean his head, he does that sometimes, cutting everyone off. He comes back after couple hours usually, no big deal,” Chris assured him. Jared wasn’t stupid, but he knew when it was unnecessary to pick fights. So he nodded and tried to look like he was as naive as they thought he was.

“Anyway,” Alona cut in when the silence grew too uncomfortable, “as I was saying…” She shot Jared a look, which only made Chad to growl a little.

“And as I said,” he frowned at her, “Jared is a part of the family now.” His voice was low, but firm and allowing no objections. Alona looked a bit shocked and Chris had to hide a smile.

Something warm and cozy spread in Jared’s chest upon hearing those words, and relaxing a bit, he gathered the courage to take the few steps and sit behind the table. The chair creaked when sat down and he just prayed it would’nt breake underneath him.

Chad gave him a thumbs up and followed suit, sinking into a chair beside Chris, his hand immediately finding Chris’s and squeezing it. Jared bit back the jelaousy and instead traced one of the grooves which were carved, probably by a knife, in the table with his finger.

“Alright then, so as I was saying, two or three of us need to go looking for Daneel and the boys. We can’t wait until Misha wakes up, it might be too late then.” Alona looked somehow older now, serious and mature.

“But what if it is a trap, or something like that? We don’t know who attacked them, if aynone even did. Misha needs to inform us first,” Chris disagreed, frowning.

“Well the last time I checked his state could be discrabed as hybernation,” Alona snapped. “We-”

“But where do you wanna look?” Chris wouldn’t let her even finish. “They could be literally anywhere. Do you want us to search the whole city? Or the woods?”

Chris raised an eyebrow at her and they had some kind of staring contest, which Chris won. Huffing, Alona raised her hands in defeat and muttered, “I guess you’re right. Should I go wake the guy up then?”  

Jared just watched the whole discussion, not wanting to interrupt them or turn the attention towards him. But something kept nudging at the edge of his mind, something that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Chad bit his lower lip. “He probably wouldn’t be in a state to tell us anything useful.”

Chris let out a loud sigh. “We can never agree on this. We need Jensen.”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, he ran for the hills,” Felicia narrowed her eyes at Chris, obviously angry at him for disagreeing with her mate.

“No, he hasn’t!” Chad protested, narrowing his eyes too.

The weird feeling Jared had grew stronger and he grabbed his head, pantning. The something at the edge of his mind was now crystal clear and visible right in front of him, even tho it scared the living daylights out of him.

“Jay? Jared? What’s wrong?” Chad’s panicked voice made Jared look up from where he curled up on the chair into a rather uncomfortable position.

“No, he hasn’t,” Jared whispered, repeating what Chad said only few moments earlier.

“Huh?” Chad leaned closer, placing one careful hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Jay-”

“No, he is coming back now,” Jared uttered, voice trembling, hands clutching the edge of the table. “He is like hour and a half away from here now. But I guess with your vampire speed he’ll be here any moment.”

Jared didn’t dare to look up, not seeing the stunned faces in front of him. Also not seeing the look Chad and Chris exchanged, and the little smirk that played at Chad’s face but disappeared before he could look up to see it.

“How do you know that, Jay?” Chad asked softly, hand still lingering on his shoulder. If Jared would be in a state to notice it, he would know right away Chad already knew the answer. He wasn’t exactly good at hiding anything, nor his emotions; and you should definitely never tell him anything you wouldn’t want everyone to know.

“I… I don’t know,” Jared stuttered, and he really didn’t. He just _knew_ where Jensen were, somewhere in the back of his mind he could _sense_ him, just feeling his presence. It was creepy and weird and Jared didn’t want to know it, because it wasn’t normal. But now once he realized what the nudging feeling was, he couldn’t just turn it off.

Felicia on the other hand didn’t miss Chad’s tone and the previous exchange between these two, her face lightning for a few seconds as she had a little lightbulb moment. “Oh,” she said like she discovered the meaning of live. “Are you two implaying that Jared is-”

“Exhausted, yes,” Chris cut her off, lightly kicking her under the table.

Jared looked up, offended and oblivious to the actual point of converstation. “I’m not - okay, a little I guess - but I’m not making it up!” Jared scowled, the sentence not making sense even to himself. He was mad for no actual reason; he knew something was wrong with him, and had no idea why whould he feel Jensen but he _felt_ him, and knew where he was.

“I’m not sayin’ you’re makin’ it up!” Chris hurried to say, trying to think something up to cover for Felicia’s mess.

“So then what was that?” Jared wouldn’t let it go so easily. “Just because I got attacked by a maniatic vampire doesn’t mean I’ll break down. I am 100 percent capable of-”

“No one said-”

Before the situation could get any more wrong, the supernatural creatures surrounding Jared all tensed and looked in the direction of the main door, hearing or sensing something Jared had no idea was coming. He uncouncioussly touched the injured side of his neck, dreading what could happen next time.

The main door creaked few moments after, and two pairs of heavy footsteps marched towards the kitchen. Everyone and everything was so quiet Jared almost expected some ‘Anybody here?’ to come; then he realized vampires didn’t need hearing to locate someone.

“Heeey!” The doors flung open and a pair of two men tottered inside, giggling,clothes soaked, faces full of dropplets of blood, and megawatt smiles shining. One of the was supporting the other by gripping him around his waist, and Jares suspected for a brief second if they weren’t drunk or high. Or both.

“Where are ours _Welcome home_ s, bitches?”

Jared’s jaw dropped and he would have sworn he heard the low sound as it collided with the table.

“Mike? Tom?” Chad was on his feet, rubbing his eyes like he thought he was dreaming. The guy with the darker hair smirked, raising his eyebrow at Chad.

“Oh, Chad, I’m deeply flattered that even after hundred and fifty years, you are still breathless when I enter the room. Chris, better watch out for this one,” he teased. When no reaction came, they both seemed to become a little unsure.

“C’mon, y’know Tom is a jerk, but he means it in the good way,” the other guy - Mike, Jared figured - laughed a bit sheepishly, looking around the room and finally noticing the funeral atmosphere.

“Whoa, did someone die?” Tom blurted out and Jared figured he was kind of like Chad - first talk, think after it. No brain-mouth filter.

Chad suddenly yanked himself forward, but his attempt to get to the couple was failed by Chris, who gripped his hand and dragged him back down.

Y’know, Jared honestly didn’t think Chris looked scary at all, but the look he gave them would make anyone shit their pants.

“What’s your sister’s name, Tom?” Chris asked, voice cold and unforgiving. Jared had no idea what was going on, but everyone else around the table was obviously updated on Chris’ plan, faces as neutral as his; only Chad was biting his lip, hard.

“What’s this? And interrogation?” Tom huffed, but Chris only glared back at him.

“You know the routine, Tom,” Chris uttered, “so just answer the question.”

“Fine, Jesus, chill out a little, wouldja? Mary Ann, her name was Mary Ann.”

Chris relaxed a bit, turning his eyes to Mike in the next second. “What was the first thing you ever said to me?”

“Great, another one bloodsucking freak, how many are you still hiding back there?” Mike rolled his eyes and let out a annoyed huff, causing Chris tense muscles to relax and his eyes to warm up and shine. Jared was interested in their history immediately.

Jared felt so out ouf place - but just as much as his whole life, so no big deal actually. It still kinda hurt tho; these people, bonded by centuries side by side and… Jared. A freak not belonging anywhere, not even with his family.

“Good to know you’re still the same fuckers as always,” Chris grinned and let go of Chad, who jumped right up and gave the wet, bloody couple a massive hug.

“The fuckers you love,” Tom smirked at Chris and patted Chad’s shoulder; Chad’s whole frame was shaking and Jared suspected he might’ve been crying.

“Wait. Who’s that?”

All head snapped to Jared. He was busy thinking if it would be too obvious if he would just crawl under the table.

“Oh. That’s Jared,” Felicia informed them, leaning a little closer towards Jared, whose urge to hide just got bigger. “He is human, so you should be careful with him. He’s scared very easily.”

“Hey,” Jared protested weakly, but nodoby paid attention to him.

“I can see that, Felicia. But what is he doing here?” Tom asked, titling his head, and Jare had an unpleasant feeling like he is studied, like an animal.

“I know it might be overly shocking to you, but I can actually talk.” Jared had no idea where that was coming from, but it was pissing him off to be talken about like he wasn’t even there. “So when your brain is done processing that, you could actucally ask me and I might even answer you.”

“Wow,” Tom laughed. “Kitten has claws! I - Ouch! Chad, what the fuck?”

Chad smacked Tom across his head, and now was looking up at him, but his glare still made Tom uncomfortable. “Tom, stop acting like a douchebag! Can’t you see the shape he’s in, and you still gotta -”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Geez.” Chad seemed satisfied with that.

Jared decided he didn’t like Tom.

“So, what,” said Mike as soon as Chad let go of them, “did Misha and Danni arrive yet?”

Jared could feel the mood in the room turning within seconds. Even he put two and two together and figured Misha was supposed to arrive with someone else, but came home alone.

“Guys,” Alona said slowly, “Misha’s already here.” She gave them few seconds to process the information. “He came without Danni, almost drained our Jared over there and just basically collapsed. The guy was... _damaged_ I would call it. What the hell _happened?_ ”

Tom and Mike shared a panicked, mortified glance, then both started speaking at the same time.

“We were attacked-” Mike started.

“We had to split up-” Tom, who looked like he was sick in the stomach, uttered, then just waved his hand and let his friend continue.

“We were attacked on our way back. Seven or eight, I’m not sure, all newborns, and going apeshit crazy. They wanted the blood we were carrying and killing us obviously seemed like a fun bonus to them. Me and Tom sidetracked maybe five of them, and… let’s just say they got what they deserved.

“So you’re saying Danni’s not here?” Tom’s eyes were wide,  rising panic filling them. “We gotta go look for her! We gotta-”

“Man, calm down. First of all, we need Jensen back so we can-”

“Jensen’s missing _too_? What the fuck is happening?”

“He’ll be back soon,” Jared muttered, expecting to be ignored again but Tom’s head snapped in his direction and he growled, “How the fuck would you know that, huh?”

“I can tell,” Jared just shrugged, not able to explain it even to himself.

“You can _tell_? From what?” The sarcasm was dripping from Tom’s voice.

“Tom,” Chris said slowly and cleary, wanting Tom to get the message, “Jared can _tell_ where Jensen is, doesn’t that sound familiar to you?”

It took forever, but eventually Jared could see the imaginary lightbulb light up above Tom’s head. “Oh. Oh!” He pointed at Chris and then Jared. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Oh man, this is priceless! Jenny finally found his little-”

“Guys!” Alona broke in, her eyes giving Tom silent warning. “We have more important things to focus on!”

“C’mon Al, lemme enjoy this,” Tom pleaded, clearly enjoying this. Jared on the other hand was getting iritated by not being on the same page as everyone. Jensen found his _what?_ What had it do with him sensing Jensen?

“You gotta admit Jenny got himself a pretty one,” Tom continued; Mike’s lips were in a straight line, while he raised his arm and punched Tom in his arm. “Ouch! Mike!”

“Enough is enough Tom,” Mike said quietly, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. “Remind me again why I put up with your bullshit everyday?”

“Because you love me,” Tom grinned, rubbing his arm. “And because I’m awesome.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Mike muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, you’re saying that now, but you’ll be all sweet talk when you want me to suck your cock.”

“Tom!”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Jared was watching the exchange between the tow of them with a little smile on his face, but he couldn’t ignore the sting of jealousy in his stomach. Why did everyone here had to be happily mated or whatever, shoving it right into Jared’s face?

“Jared? What’s wrong?”

All of suden, the temperature in the room went from normal to subzero. Jared shivered violently and looking at his shakings hands, he brought them in front of his face, seeing his figertips turn blue.

“Jay? Jared!”

“Isn’t it cold?” Jared intended to say, but it came as a whisper, the words cutting like glass shards. His vision started to get blurry, getting black at the edges. The last thigh he heard was the dull thump as his head hit the table.

_The world in flames. Jeff standing in front of a burning house, holding a female frame in his hands. Her head and limbs were hanging loosely. Like a rag doll.-_

_“She is dead, Jared,” Jeff said. When he turned to face Jared, his fangs were sticking out. “It’s your fault. She is dead because of you. Instead of you.”_

_“Jared!” a shrap cry came out of nowhere. Jared turned around, but there wasn’t anyone. Jeff disappeared, the dead body was lying on the ground in front of him, a puddle of blood creating underneath it._

_To his horror, Jared watched his hands change; he grew warewolf claws, blood underneath them; and his teeth changed into something sharper and longer, piercing his lip._

_He was a freak, a hybrid; never fitting anywhere. And all of this was his fault._

_The corpse turned her head to him and looking up, she repeated over and over in a voice so raw and hoarse it gave Jared chills._

_“Rotten to the core, rotten to the core, rotten to the core, rotten-”_

Jared came to with a scream, sweating all over and pathetically hugging himself around his torso, curling up on himself.

There were handful of panicked voices, but just onet thing got through to Jared’s fogged brain.

“Eh, looks like we got a prophet over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys say? The prophecy thing isn't going to match with the SPN verse prophets, btw. Hope you liked it and see you soon! <3


	7. There's something here as strong as life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped one Friday. Sorryyyy. I hope you guys enjoy at least this one chapter! It's lighter and not so depressing as the previous chapters, or I hope so at least. Oh and btw, I have been intending on making this story about 20k words, but considering it's already more than that :D, I settled for about sixty or more. Enjoyyy the chapter, and 
> 
> P.S. I've been looking for a beta - if anyone is interested or knows where I could find a trustworthy beta... would love your responses! <3

There were only handful of times when Jensen Ackles needed a drink, but when he did, he did it big time. And he knew the perfect place to go.

Well, perfect except for one thing.

“Oh my goodness, I don’t believe my eyes! Jensen fucking Ackles honored us with his presence!” An annoying, high pitched voice dripping with fake sweetness rang in Jensen’s ears, almost making him regret coming here. Almost.

Taking a deep sigh, Jensen mentally prepared himself for what was coming and looked up. The first thing he saw was boobs, literally in front of his face, almost leaking out of the V-shaped neck of their owner. Trailing his eyes up, uninterested, Jensen saw scarily white teeth, a cute little nose, and poison in the smile of the most exhausting being in the entire universe.

“Hello there, Priscilla,” Jensen said with as much disregard as he could fit into his voice. Priscilla’s face immediately fell and she put the sweet mask down, frowning at him with something sharp and dangerous in her eyes.

“I told you many times sweetie,” she said with a voice that sounded like honey flowing down the blade of a knife, “that I’m Ivy.”

“Ivy, right Priscilla,” Jensen grinned. Pissing her was always fun for him, and him knowing her real name which she hated as much as the parents that gave it to her was making her blood boiling, and Jensen took every advantaged of that he could get. “I didn’t know you were such a fan of Poison Ivy.”

“You better watch out for poison in your drink instead,” she muttered, already preparing his drink; Bloody Mary, with extra blood. He always ordered it here.

Grinning again, Jensen looked around, eyeing the scum of the supernatural world who was gathered here. _The Underworld_ was an underground club for vampires, werewolves, witches and many else supernatural beings, where they could drink and show off their fangs and claws without fearing. It was a perfect place for him to get drunk, plus there was no way a sunshine could get in, which was always a bonus.

The only thing bothering him was Priscilla behind the bar. They had some history together and let’s just say she wasn’t exactly his favorite person in the world.

“Bloody Mary, extra blood,” Priscilla muttered and shoving the drink in front of Jensen, she batted her eyelashes at him as she regained her lost grace and composure. “So, what brings you here, honey? Can’t stay away from me for long, can you.”

“Believe me, Priscilla, I’d give anything to not ever see you silicon face again, but sadly certain circumstances forced me to come here.”

Certain circumstances with a name. Jared. His newfound soulmate. Who probably hated him.

Something must’ve shown on his face because Priscilla’s face turned smug and she patted his hand in a fake sympathy.

“Aww, we’re broken-hearted, aren't we sweetie?” she practically purred. Priscilla lived for gossips and juicy scandals. It was her only purpose in this world - and to annoy the shit out of Jensen as well. “Tell me, honey, you know you can trust me-”

“-to tell everyone in this state. Yeah, no thanks.”

“Seriously? Jenny, don’t think your love life interests anyone. You have been hiding under a rock for what, sixty seventy years or so? Half of the people here think you’re dead.”

“Thanks to whom?”

“Aww c’mon, don’t be like that, Jenny.”

“Call me Jenny one more time and I’ll take my sweet time ripping those implants out,” Jensen gestured towards her chest.

Priscilla pursed her lips, folding her arms and pulling out the _I’m offended, beg for forgiveness asshole_ facade. “I was just being nice, you know. Since you seem so sad, y’know. And what I get in return?” She huffed.

Jensen rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. It tasted like heaven. Jensen wondered how Jared tasted like. “C’mon, Poison Ivy, you and I both know you’re just looking for something juicy.”

“Well, you’re a hell of a fun to talk to, I gotta say,” Priscilla rolled her eyes and stormed off without another word. Jensen watched her, amused, as she leaned over the bar to a guy few seats away from him, and smiled at him seductively.

The poor guy didn’t know what he was getting into.

Against his will, a memory of Jared reluctantly smiling at him a little popped up in his mind and he winced.

Jensen drank his drink in one go and ordered another one.

 

* * *

 

A prophet.

A fucking prophet.

A fucking human son of werewolves  _and_ a prophet.

Well universe, you certainly have a dry sense of humor.

The world became a blur, Jared registered only being lifted up and carried over somewhere; he didn’t care where, didn’t care about anything at all, the images of the abused dead body still chasing after him, alongside with Jeff’s hollow eyes and a whispered, _She is dead because of you._

Jared would like to tell he had no idea what that was about, that it was just a random, tho terrifying prophecy about nothing specific, but deep down he knew. And it scared the shit out of him.

_Dani probably just carried away shopping, they’ll be here any minute now._

_Wait, Dani isn’t here? She was supposed to come back with Misha._

_… Where is Danneel, guys?_

Jared was gently placed down onto a bed. He rolled over and puked on the carpet. Someone held his hair away from his head, and the same someone wiped his mouth after he was done and tucked him in bed, placing a wet rag on his forehead.

As if a wet rag could heal the fact that he was a prophet.

Like how he was sure about what was his dream about, he was one hundred percent sure that Felicia was right as well. Jared closed his eyes and saw his hands growing sharp claws. He jerked and there was a hand on his shoulder, soothing him. He wished it was Jensen’s hand.

Wait. What had he just thought?

“Jay, you should drink some water. Here.” A soft voice, a light pull on his arm. Jared shook his head. No water. It’d turn crimson red in front of him, he was sure.

A quiet thud, as a glass was placed on the nightstand. “No water. Get it.” No. No one could get this. No one could get _him_.

 _Getting too dark!_ his mind suddenly shouted at him. _Hoho, no slipping into depression again, young man. We just crawled out of that crap._ The voice in his head should worry him, but he guessed it was right.

“You should get some rest, buddy,” Jared heard and acting on instincts, Jared reached a hand out and gripped a hem of a T-shirt in his hand. Cotton.

“Could you stay here with me… Chad?” Jared knew without opening his eyes it was his new self-styled cheeky best friend.

“Of course, mate.” Jared could hear the smile in his voice. The bed dipped a little few moments after, and Chad patted his hand awkwardly.

“So… prophet, huh?” Chad laughed. “Just when you think things can’t get crazier, the universe gives you an enormous middle finger, am I right?”

“My words, dude,” Jared forced his eyes open and cracked a smile. Talking about it with ease and humor surprisingly helped. A thought flicked through Jared’s mind - maybe Chad’s attitude was a carefully planned thing, to always lighten up the situation, to ease the conflicts, and Chad was actually pretty damn smart.

Okay, too much conspiracy theories for now. That sounded stupid even to himself.

“Do you wanna talk about what you saw?” Chad asked carefully, knowing he is stepping onto a thin ice. Jared thought about it for a second and was torn between telling and not telling. But he felt he wasn’t prepared to face the reality of it quite yet.

Thinking of a proper answer, Jared didn’t realize he was silent for several minutes and eventually, Chad broke the silence. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.”

Jared smiled gratefully. _You stick to this guy,_ the voice in his head cheered in. _He seems very determined for you to get better._

“You should think about something else right now. Let me introduce you to the beauty of cinematography - or at least we called it like that.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, how much wasted am I?”

Jensen probably said it out loud, because heads snapped in his direction and he felt unsure, wobbling a little and clutching the doorframe. He tried to count how many shots he had, but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t get past four and always had to start counting from the start. But he knew it wasn’t that much. Maybe Priscilla Poison Ivy gave him something into one of his drinks?

Because it couldn’t be that Jared and Chad were bundled up in one bed, Jared leaning against Chad as they were watching _Game of Thrones_ on a laptop.

Wait. That was Jensen’s laptop!

“Oh, hey Jensen!” Jared grinned and that was weird right because the last time Jensen saw him Jared was bleeding, crying, sobbing and pleading him to go away. Jensen registered the bandage around his neck and thought it looked like a collar. What a weird thing to think.

He giggled. Then he frowned. He didn’t want to giggle. Why did he giggle just now?

Both of the boys in the bed either didn’t register Jensen’s humiliating moment or just shrugged it off and neither of them commented it, which was also weird, Chad never missed his chance to make fun of him. Jensen’s brows furrowed together as he concentrated, studying Chad - he was biting his lip and muttering something under his breath, completely invested in whatever was going on the screen of Jensen’s laptop.

“We’re watching _Game of Thrones_! It’s awesome! I hate that Joffrey kid!” Jared seemed so excited it made Jensen excited. “We also watched a bit of _The Simpsons_ and _The Big Bang Theory_!”

“That’s… that’s awesome Jared.” Jensen wasn’t sure what was happening right now. Was he imagining this? Was he actually lying somewhere in the Underworld in a puddle of his own puke? Ew. Gross.

“Would you like to watch with us?”

And that’s how this thing between Jensen and Jared started. They were watching movies and TV shows together.

As days went by, Jensen discovered Jared much more preferred to stay in the house, or to say it flat out he hated the thought of going out. So he stayed inside, helped around the house and watched things with Jensen.

Jensen would come into his room and they would sit on the opposite sides of the bed, slowly moving closer as the time went by. Jared discovered the TV and the Internet and it was like he discovered the meaning of life. Every evening, they watched as much as possible, before Jared would fall asleep.

They watched _Friends, HIMYM, The Big Bang Theory_ and Jared would laugh his ass off at the cliched, old jokes he never heard. They watched _Matrix, The Fifth Element, The Ocean’s 11_ , all _X-Mens_ and all Marvel movies you could think about. Jared cried while watching _Titanic_ , covered his eyes when the dinosaurs ate some poor guy in _The Jurassic Park_ and cheered for Harry through the whole _Harry Potter_ series.

“C’mon, Thomas you can do it!” he was muttering to himself, _The Maze Runner_ currently on. “Watch out! Jesus!”

On the other hand, Jensen laughed his ass of during _Twilight_ and _The Vampire Diaries_. Jared said he wanted to watch it for scientific purposes, an extremely serious look on his face. Jensen was often reminded that Jared was only seventeen, awfully young.

They would discuss the things they’ve seen until they fell asleep, and continue the conversation after they woke up. Jared would eat his breakfast, Jensen drink his daily cup of blood, they would argue if Iron Man was better than Captain America and later on Jared would go help Alona or do some silly thing with Chad.

Jared grew much more comfortable around Jensen. Jensen was suspicious about it, he still waited for Jared to crawl away from him, to tell him a is a bloodsucking monster but none of it never came.

Life was good. Except that it wasn’t.

The first night after he came back home wasted and slept the next sixteen hours, the whole clan gathered in the kitchen at some weird version of war meeting*. Pale, serious faces made Jensen dread what bomb were they going to drop.

His eyes drifted to Tom, who was practically sitting in Mike’s lap; he welcomed them earlier on, a big weight being lifted from his shoulders once these two were back home safely. Misha was still sleeping in the basement, and Jensen somehow knew what was gonna come.

“Danneel.”

They looked, they searched, they interrogated and they tortured. With no result.

The calm, warm sessions with Jared were making Jensen function. Jared’s giggles, Jared’s laugh, Jared’s shaggy hair always falling to his face. Jensen was addicted to his mate. Jared was a talker too during the movies, he would yell at the characters as he could somehow influence their doing.

It was after midnight and Jensen was at his best, energy buzzing through him while Jared was drifting off to sleep beside him. They were usually watching during the day when Jensen couldn’t leave the house anyway, but today Jared was feeling a little sick. Jensen expected to skip their routine, but Jared all of sudden turned up in front of his room, holding the laptop.

Jensen smiled softly at his sleepy mate and leaned in to kiss his forehead without a second thought. He froze, but Jared didn’t pull away. He wasn’t completely conscious tho.

And then it came. “Danneel is dead, Jen,” Jared whispered. “I saw it. I’m sorry. She is dead.”

Once Jensen recovered from his shock, Jared was asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

_He was kneeling in the dirt, hands trembling as he watched his father throw every belonging of his into the fire. ‘Should have gotten rid of this sooner,’ said Gerald, coldly, without any emotion. The flames soon became blue and his father stepped into them, vanishing in the thin air._

_Jared was helpless, he couldn’t move. Even without looking he knew he had claws and fangs as well like before; a hybrid, a freak. The flames died and darkness enveloped everything. Tears slid down Jared’s cheeks and froze there._

_‘Better get used to this.’ Jensen appeared in front of him, eyes black and mouth a red scar. ‘Once I’m done with you it’s gonna be your life.’_

_Jared could only shake his head. ‘Don’t you know, little freak, that it was destined to be? Two dark souls, you and me, forever. As anyone else would want you.’_

_This demonic version of Jensen leaned forward and whispered into his ear._

_‘The raven’s got the price, Jared. The raven’s got the price.’_

 

“Felicia!” Jared bounced at her door. “I know you’re awake. Please.” Jared whispered the last word. He felt like floating, only surrounded by liquid, nothing firm to rely on; he felt like he wasn’t fully awake, still lingering in some place between the land of dreams and waking up. The place was full of shadows.

Waking up from yet another prophetic dream threw him into harsh reality, destroyed the little bubble he created since the last dream. He was a prophet, he saw things that were going to happen, but he had no idea what he just saw.

But it was enough to get him jerk away when he realized Jensen was lying very close to him. Jared crawled away on the bed, expecting Jensen to open his eyes and see black holes. The thought got him out of the bed and in front of Felicia’s door.

He was just about the knock again when the door flew open, revealing a not very pleased Felicia behind them.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, fixing her robe as her eyes drifted to something in the room. “I’m quite… busy now.”

The always oh so oblivious Jared just nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his insides twisting. “What exactly being a prophet means?” he blurted out before he could lose his courage.

Felicia’s frown disappeared as she realized what was he saying. “Another prophecy, then?”

Jared could only nod. He went to Felicia because of one simple reason - she would tell him everything straight out, without beating around the bush. He was avoiding the topic of his… thing, not allowing anyone to talk to him about. Not wanting to admit it.

_Once I’m done with you, this is gonna be your life._

Well, now he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He had to face it.

Sighing, Felicia grabbed his wrist and called into the room, “Just a moment hon,” shutting the door behind her. Jared’s face and neck burned when he finally put two and two together. Felicia led him through the through the house and forced him to sit down on the old sofa in the living room.

“So,” she raised an eyebrow. “Speak.”

Jared gulped. “What exactly does being a prophet means?” Jared repeated his question, clutching the pillow next to him.

“First tell me about your dream,” Felicia insisted, toying with the belt of her pink robe absentmindedly. “Does it involve Danneel like the first one?”

Jared stared at her in pure shock, his heart starting to beat erratically. “H-how do you know about it?”

“Jensen told us.”

“How - how does _he_ know?”

“You told him.”

“ _I told_ him?”

Jared was sure he would know it if he said something like this. He promised to himself he wouldn’t tell and kept convincing himself his instincts were wrong, but he knew; he knew, that Danneel died and it had something to do with him, as crazy as it sounds.

“He said you told him last night while falling asleep,” Felicia shrugged. “If you saw it a week and a half ago, why didn’t you say something?”

“I wasn’t sure… I-I didn’t intend to say it, I don’t know why... “ Jared was miserable. Would they hate him now? That he didn’t tell sooner? Or that he told at all?

“The time just before you fall asleep is the most vulnerable state,” Felicia said matter of factly. “You probably didn’t even realized what you were saying. You were thinking about it and said it out loud without intending to do so.”

Jared eyed her. He tugged the pillow and hugged it in front of his chest. “You think so?”

“That’s my theory.” Felicia titled her head. “I’m observing you’re upset. So I’ll move to your question, alright? Well, being a prophet means you see things that will happen, but it could be five minutes from now or in the next seventeen years. Prophecies usually come as hectic dreams, mostly confusing and making a little sense.”

“I can’t stop it, can I?” Jared was sure he already knew the answer but still felt the urge to ask.

“No, it’s definitive. You can’t just snap your fingers and stop being one. You were a prophet from the day you were born, the prophecies just took their time until you were old enough.”

Jared briefly wondered if his parents knew he was a prophet. If it was one of the things that made them chase him away.

“And how should I figure out what my dreams mean?” He gulped, still seeing Jensen’s crooked form from earlier. The blue flames that swallowed everything. _The raven’s got the price, Jared._

What raven? What price?

And the fact he had both werewolf claws and vampire fangs. That appeared in both of his visions; that gotta mean something. Was the universe trying to tell him he was really just a freak not belonging anywhere? Or that he was both a werewolf and a vampire? That wasn’t making any sense.

“That’s up to you, considering you’re the prophet.” Felicia rolled her eyes as he was annoying her.

“How do you know this stuff?” Jared wondered quietly.

“Well, I used to date one prophet,” Felicia shrugged and got up, checking the time on the big ancient clocks on the wall. “If it’s all, I have some business upstairs.”

“Wait!” Jared called out and she stopped and looked over her shoulder. “How did things between you and the prophet end?”

“He got eaten by a wendigo.” Felicia smiled and was gone.

Jesus. Jared needed to lie down.

He did so, curled up on himself on the old couch, clutching the pillow - he started to think of it as his pillow - to his chest. Staring out the window, Jared saw the stars in the sky and the sight slowly calmed him. It made him realize how small his problems were.

Jared was almost sleeping when a raven landed on the windowsill and started to peck on the window. He found the raven. Or rather - the raven found him.  

Jared started screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! <3 Feel free to leave a kudos or comment, if you want to, of course. It's always a motivation to write faster :D


End file.
